


The Truth of Pink Diamond

by Fuedra



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuedra/pseuds/Fuedra
Summary: When Steven manages to convince the gems to let him try and heal another corrupted gem, they select a gem which was very special to Rose for him to atempt to free. Little do they know that this gem is more important then the could ever realize, and will reveal many secretes about the war, Rose Quartz, and the mystery behind the shattering of Pink Diamond.(This Story is Cannon up to the Episode "Three Gems and A Baby")(This Story Supports the Theory that Pink Diamond is Alive)





	1. The Discovery

"Come on Pearl, please!"

"Steven I thought we talked about this," said Pearl as she looked at Steven, "You powers can’t heal corrupted Gems, not fully."

"But we won't know until we try again, please Pearl, I'll be really careful, I promise."

He then unleashed the puppy dog eyes upon them, Pearl looking back toward Garnet to see that she was slowly beginning to crack, and groaning in response. "Fine, but we will all be there, and if it fails we will poof it immediately, do you understand?"

Steven nodded, then followed them into the burning room, Steven looking around as the gems began to fan out.

As they looked, Garnet stopped as she looked up toward one of the bubbles high up toward the top, lifting her hand and bringing it down as Amethyst and Pearl moved closer to her.

"Garnet, you can't be serious, you remember when Rose came back with this, she nearly lost her form."

"Yeah G, from what you both told me she was a mess."

"I know, but this one was dear to Rose...so I think Steven should try it first."

Garnet then turned and brought the bubble up to Steven, kneeling down and handing it to him before speaking. "Steven, this gem was very special to your mother, for it was one of the first she ever brought back after the corruption wave was unleashed by the Diamonds. It may be dangerous, but I want you to try and heal it, if you can."

Steven stared at her form a moment, then nodded as he dawned a serious look, waiting till she backed away before popping the bubble.

Almost at once, the gem began to glow bright pink, but as its form started to try and take shape it became distorted, like static. Steven immediately licked his palm and slapped it to the gem, the gem glowing brighter before finally taking its true form, falling to the ground and simply laying there for a moment before groaning and sitting up.

They all watched as she looked up, then watched as she lifted up a hand and brought down a bubble, the gem looking at it a moment before tearing up and beginning to speak to it. "Shh, it's ok, there's nothing to fear, you're safe, I'm here."

"Um," said Steven, drawing the gems attention as she let go of the bubble and walked over to him. When she got up close, Steven realized that she was a little taller than Garnet, the gem kneeling down to look at him before smiling and picking him up as she spoke. "My dear Rose, I know you'd figure it out!"

She then tossed him into the air, the other gems watching as he laughed as he fell before being caught by the gem, Steven giggling a bit before speaking. "Um, not that I didn't mind being tossed in the air, but I'm not Rose Quartz, my name is Steven."

The gem stared at him for a moment, then she began to laugh, the gem nearly doubling over before managing to straighten up and give Steven a large grin. "Come now Rose, I know it's been a while, but do you really think I wouldn't recognize my favorite quartz?"

That got a confused look from Steven, as well as the other gems, but before they could make themselves known he spoke. "Um, maybe this would be clearer if I knew who you were?"

He expected many things, but not for the gems face to morph into a look of shock, the gem beginning to shake a bit as she spoke. "But....but that cant...no you cant have forgotten me, Rose it's me, it's your Diamond?"

Steven's eyes widened at that, but that was soon interrupted by the sound of three gasps, Pink Diamond turning to see the other gems staring at her in shock, setting down Steven before walking over to them and looking them over.

However, the moment she spotted Amethyst, she gained a wide grin as she cried out in joy, grabbing Amethyst as the girl protested and spinning her about as she spoke. "Oh my gosh it's you, you finally emerged, I was so worried I had you planted to deep in the...."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" yelled Amethyst, jumping out of her arms and moving behind Pearl and Garnet before speaking. "I thought you two said she was dead, didn't Rose shatter her!?"

Pearl made to speak, but Pink Diamond spoke first, "She...she never told you...any of you that I was here...that I was alive?"

Pearl hesitated, then shook her head, slowly followed by Garnet, and then Amethyst. Finally, after a moment, she turned back to Steven, tears flowing from her eyes as she spoke. "You....you really aren't my Rose Quartz...are you?"

Steven shook his head, "No, I'm not...but maybe you could tell us why you're not shattered, I...I think we all need to hear this."

Pink Diamond hesitated a moment, then nodded, before turning back to the other gems and speaking. "Is there a place we can talk?"

*

A few moments they found themselves in Stevens room, Pink Diamond being shown around by Steven as the others all watched with a little worry.

"I can't believe this," said Pearl, "All this time, we have had Pink Diamond bubbled in the burning room and she didn't even tell us, why?"

"She must have had a reason," said Garnett, "I just...cant fathom what it is."

"Why is she short?"

"AMETHYST!" cried Pearl, only to stop as she heard giggling, looking to see Pink Diamond chuckling as she spoke.

"Would you believe this is how I came out of the ground?"

They all looked confused, causing Pink diamond to chuckle, the gem moving over before speaking. "I promise, I will give you answers, but first...if it alright, would you mind if I looked at you all, it's...it's been so long."

The gems hesitated a moment, then nodded, Pink Diamond choosing to walk up to Garnet first and grabbing her hands, running her thumbs over Garnet's gems before chuckling and speaking. "I see, a Ruby and a Sapphire, fused for love, not for combat, how very sweet."

"I....wait I don't offend you?"

"Why would you offend me," asked Pink Diamond as she smiled at her, "Fusion is the most precious power we gems have, an expression of love and trust between two gems. You two are probably the purest fusion I have ever had the privilege of seeing, so don't you ever be ashamed of it."

She then let go of her hands, leaving the stunned gem alone as she moved onto Pearl next, running her thumb over her gem before chuckling a bit as she nodded her head. "I thought I recognized you, you've changed your looks since the last time we met."

Pearl blush, causing Steven to speak up, “Um Pearl, what is she talking about.”

Pearl hesitated a moment, then sighed. “I guess it was inevitable that you would both find out...I...I was originally White Diamond's Pearl.”

Both Steven and Amethyst looked shocked by this, but Pearl shook her head, “That will be a story for another day, right now I think we should let Pink Diamond finish looking us over, then she can get to her story.”

Everyone nodded, then Pink Diamond moved to Amethyst, leaning down and touching her gem before smiling again and speaking. “Just as I thought, you were the one I planted all those years ago, it is wonderful to finally see you.”

“Wait, you injected me into the ground?”

Pink Diamond nodded, “I personally oversaw the injection process of every quartz soldier in the Prime Kindergarten, from Rose Quartz, to you my beautiful little Amethyst. I remember the Peridot in charge of the Prime Kindergarten yelling at me for days for planting you in the ground so deep, she said you would come out defective because of my decisions.”

Pink Diamond chuckled to herself at that, before cupping one of Amethyst's cheeks in her hand as she spoke. “But she couldn't have been more wrong, for I could not have asked for a better result, nor a more perfect Amethyst.”

Amethyst's eyes widened at that, Pink Diamond ruffling her hair before stepping back and looking to the group in general. “Now, I believe I owe you all an explanation as to why I am not shattered.”

Everyone nodded, so Pink Diamond sat on the ground, gesturing them all to sit in a circle and then taking the hand of the person on either side of her, indicating that the should all do the same. When all their hands were linked, she closed her eyes, her gem glowing brightly before suddenly the world fell away, blurring till finally they appeared to be sitting in a grassy area surrounded by trees.

"To best understand why I am still alive, I feel it best we go back to the beginning of this tale, in this case the Earth, 6000 years ago. It was a promising planet, rich in minerals, and had the potential to gift us with an army the likes of which we hadn't seen in an age...but, it also held the promise of something more, something that hadn't been able to be done in a very long time."

They watched as three ships descended upon the earth, then watched as White Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond walked out, followed by a gem drill which they each activated, the drill digging into the ground before White Diamond Placed a pink gem vial in it and activated it once more, injecting the gem material into the ground.

"Earth held the promise of a new Diamond, a new member to add to the Authority, so they put precious diamond material into the ground, hoping it would take root and grow into a whole new gem."

Then they watched as the Diamonds left, Steven looking confused before speaking. "Their leaving?"

"A Diamond takes time to grow, so much time that the Diamonds left, planning to arrive at the expected date I was to emerge....lucky for me I came out of the ground ten years sooner than they planned."

they watched as time passed, before suddenly, on a sunny day, they watched as Pink Diamond burst forth from the ground, the diamond breathing heavily as she looked up at the sky in amazement before getting up and beginning to walk around.

"I knew I was supposed to wait there for when the Diamonds returned, but I was so curious about this world I was on, so I began to explore. I studied its plants, its animals, and even hung out with a few humans. But it didn't last long, and thirty years after I rose from the earth, they returned....though I wasn't what some of them expected."

The ships once again arrived, and Pink Diamond watched as the other Diamonds disembarked, but the moment Yellow Diamond spotted her she became disgusted. "What is the meaning of this!"

The Pink Diamond sitting them flinched, while the one from the memory shook as she looked to Yellow Diamond. "I...I'm sorry, did I do something to offend...."

"You are defective," said Blue Diamond, "You should tower over the land as we do, but look at you, you barely stand taller than a quartz soldier, what good are you?"

"I....I wanted to exist, the world is teeming with life, I wanted to...."

"It is teaming with organic life," said Yellow Diamond, "life that has no meaning to us, we are above such things...though obviously you are not."

"We should shatter her," said Blue Diamond, "it would be a mercy."

"No...I don't want to..."

"ENOUGH!"

The ground shook with the force of the yell, both Blue and Yellow Diamond falling to their knees and making the gesture all other gems used when saluting them, watching as White Diamond descended from her ship and moved toward Pink Diamond, kneeling down and looking her over before passing a hand through her hair and smiling. "You are not flawed at all my dear, precious Pink Diamond, you are perfect just the way you are."

"You cannot be serious!" said Yellow Diamond indignantly, "White Diamond this gem is flawed, it has no place in...."

"Have you forgotten you place Yellow Diamond?"

Yellow Diamonds eyes widened in shock, the Diamond once again kneeling down in supplication, "I am sorry my Diamond, I was just...."

"Wait hold on," said Amethyst, the scene pausing as she looked to Pink Diamond in confusion, "Did...did Yellow Diamond just call White Diamond "My Diamond," I thought you guys were all equal."

Pink Diamond chuckled bitterly at that, "That is what you are all supposed to believe, but I think it is best to let her Pearl explain."

She then gestured to Pearl, who coughed a bit before speaking, shaking as she did so. "Amethyst, what you have to understand about the Diamonds is while they appear to us as Equals, White Diamond....White Diamond is different."

"How so?" asked Steven, also curious.

"White Diamond was the first gem to emerge, what we call a natural born gem. She burst forth from Homeworld's soil...perfect, and nothing like her has ever been seen since. She created the methods which gems used to grow more gems, and she used these methods to create Blue Diamond and then Yellow Diamond. She always saw them as....well as less than her, because she was flawless, perfect, and came first, so she taught them to always refer to her as My Diamond. No one ever thought that way of thinking would change...at least, that was until Pink Diamond was created."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she saw me as not just another Diamond, she saw me as an equal...though to be fair they all did given time, but let us continue, there is more to see."

The scene started playing again, White Diamond standing up and glaring at Yellow Diamond before speaking, "I understand your concerns Yellow Diamond, but as I have said, she is perfect, unlike you and Blue Diamond. But we shall save this discussion for when we return to Homeworld."

She then turned to the ship, gesturing for Pink Diamond to move beside her before speaking. "Pearl?"

"Yes my Diamond," said a familiar voice, everyone watching as their Pearl moved to the entrance of the ship.

"Bring the Pearl I had made for Pink Diamond, you know where she is correct."

"Yes my Diamond, I will bring her at once."

It took a moment, and then Pearl came out with another pearl by her side, the Pink Pearl looking nervous as she was lead to the two Diamonds.

"Pink Diamond, this here is your Pearl, I had her made special for you so that she could help with your tasks and to help you learn about what will be expected of you."

Pink Diamonds eyes widened in excitement as she looked over her pearl, but as she did the others saw both Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond shooting glares her way, Steven noticing something odd about the way they looked and speaking up.

"Why do they looks so jealous of you?" asked Steven.

"Because Steven, White Diamond had personally made this Pearl for me, while they had to make their own pearls....it was a sign that White Diamond was already starting to show favoritism towards me, a favoritism which made them jealous, for she never showed such favoritism to them."

The Pink Diamond from the memory giggled as she finished looking over her pearl, before looking up at White Diamond with amazement and speaking, "She really is mine?"

"Yes she is, now, let us board my ship, we have a long way to travel to reach Homeworld."

"But My Diamond," said Blue Diamond hesitantly, drawing an angry glare from her as she spoke, "Pink Diamond is to be assigned to Yellow Diamond for her training, shouldn't she travel on her ship so Yellow Diamond can begin said training."

"While you are correct Blue Diamond, I wish to converse with Pink Diamond for a while, so she will be traveling with me."

"But my Diamond...."

"That is enough Blue Diamond!" said White Diamond in a commanding tone, "I have spoken, now return to your ships, we shall speak of this back on Homeworld!"

The two Diamonds hesitated a moment, then saluted her before heading back into their ships, White Diamond waiting a moment before moving to hers and leading Pink Diamond inside.

They eventually reached a large window, Pink Diamond watching in amazement as they slowly moved away from the planet of her birth, before jumping a bit as she felt a hand be placed upon her shoulder.

"You may not realize this yet Pink Diamond, but you and this world are very special to Homeworld."

"It is," asked Pink Diamond, looking at the planet in awe as White Diamond continued to speak.

"Indeed it is, for it gave birth to you, and that feet alone holds a promise many gems haven't seen in an age. This world will help create thousands of new gems, thousands of soldiers to bolster our ranks and make us more powerful then we have ever been. And, when your time comes, you will come here and help turn this rich world into a new colony for all gem kind...your colony."

"My Colony?"

"Yes my precious Diamond, your colony."

The scene then faded away till once again they were back in Stevens home, Pink Diamond sighing a bit as the other gems looked at her, before Pearl finally spoke up. "I forgot how much she cared about you, you were so precious to her, so important because of what you meant for the future of Homeworld...and especially the other Diamonds."

Pink Diamond nodded at that, "I had forgotten as well, but all these memories are making me tired...we shall continue this later...for now I wish to rest.”

The then got up, and to everyone's amazement, summoned some sand from the beach and shaped it into a bed near the warp pad, climbing into it and pulling the covers over herself before, much to everyone's surprise, she fell asleep.

“Wow, I didn't know she liked to sleep?” said Amethyst, “That's so rad!”

“Yeah!” said Steven, before yawning and saying he to was going to bed, the other gems watching as he climbed into his own bed before heading into their respective rooms, till the only one left was Pearl.

She hesitated a moment, then walked over and sat herself down by Pink Diamond's bed, the gem pulling out her spear before sitting cross legged in front of Pink Diamond's bed, adopting a protective stance as she had done for Rose, and hoping that what answers that laid ahead were good ones.


	2. My Precious Diamond

Pink Diamond’s eyes slowly fluttered open to find Pearl sitting watch over her, the gem smiling before yawning and rising into a sitting position, which drew Pearl’s attention.

“Oh….um….you're awake My Diamond, well good, we…..”

Pink Diamond raised a hand to stay her, slowly rising to her feet and stretching before speaking to her. “Pearl, never, ever call me My Diamond again, I am not part of the diamond authority, nor have I been for….”

She suddenly paused, her mind working over the pause before she finally turned Pearl and spoke. “How long have I been bubbled?”

Pearl hesitated, then she spoke. “It’s….is been four thousand four hundred and ninety nine years since she brought your bubble back to the temple, she...she was inconsolable for weeks.”

“I can imagine,” said Pink Diamond as she leaned up the kitchen counter, “We were very close, my Rose and eye.”

Pink Diamond spotted the jealous look that crossed Pearl’s eyes, chuckling a bit before speaking to her. “What happened to her, my Rose that is. I...I sense her within the one known as Steven, but now that I look at him, I can tell he is not entirely my Rose.”

“Rose gave up her physical form so that Steven could exist, though to this day we still don't know why she did it.”

“My Rose must have had a good reason for it, and if I were any good judge, he is a beautiful child.”

“.....Could you please stop calling her that?”

That got a confused look from Pink Diamond, so Pearl elaborated, “You keep calling Rose your Rose, I want you to stop doing that.”

Pink Diamond hesitated for a moment, then sighed. “I am sorry, I am so used to referring to those who are so close to me as mine, but to make you comfortable I shall refrain from doing so.”

Pearl nodded, then headed over to wake up Steven, meanwhile the door opened and Amethyst walked out, the gem walking over to Pink Diamond and tapping her on the leg to get her attention.

“What is it my….what is it Amethyst?”

“Um….I….” said Amethyst, tripping on her words before finally just closing her eyes and looking away as she spoke. “Thank you...for calling me perfect, it….it means a lot.”

Pink Diamond smiled at that, kneeling down and ruffling her hair before speaking, “It is no trouble Amethyst, for a gem to rise above their place in society, they need healthy encouragement and positive reinforcement, or at least that is what I always believed.”

“I’ll bet that didn't make you many friends on Homeworld!”

Pink Diamond laughed at that, “No, no it did not.”

They both chuckled at that, then Pink Diamond looked up to see Garnet emerging from the temple door, the fusion moving to sit in the middle of the room as Steven and Pearl joined her.

“Pink Diamond soon followed, Amethyst taking a seat right next to her and taking her hand, causing Pink Diamond to smile before she spoke. “Now, where was I?”

“You had just got complimented by White Diamond,” said Steven excitedly as the world fell away causing Pink Diamond to chuckle.

“Ah yes, that, one of the many she payed me, which I think actually leads me perfectly into where we should start next.”

A scene formed around them, showing Pink Diamond giggling a bit as she ran around a room, being watched by her Pearl who looked a bit in distress. “My Diamond, this is not how one should behave!”

Pink Diamond laughed at that, before sitting down on a chair and gesturing to her. “Well then, entertain me!”

Her Pearl looked confused, “um….entertain you?”

“Yeah,” said Pink Diamond, “you know, dance, sing, entertainment?”

“...I...I am sorry My Diamond,” said her Pearl as tears entered her eyes, “I...I was not made for such a purpose, I….”

“No no don’t cry,” said Pink Diamond, getting up and pulling her Pearl into a hug before kissing her on the forehead, “I’m the one that should be sorry, I...I still have a lot to learn when it comes to our species.”

She then pulled back, but then got a look of concern as she saw her Pearl’s eyes, which looked like Pearl’s and Peridot’s when they had been connected to the Gem Ship.

“What’s happening to her?” asked Steven.

“She is under the effects of one of my many powers, for I have the ability to transfer information into Gems through a kiss.”

“Oh, like when Garnet temporarily gives me future vision?”

“Future….oh right, she is part Sapphire. And yes Steven, it is much the same, but it is permanent, now watch.”

The Scene began playing again, Pink Diamond beginning to shake her pearl in concern as she spoke. “Pearl, my Pearl what is wrong, speak to me my Pearl, please!”

Her pearl simply stood there for a moment, and then shook her head as her eyes cleared, looking at Pink Diamond with surprise before speaking. “My...My Diamond, you….were those images I saw of your time on earth?”

“Images?” said Pink Diamond in confusion.

Her Pearl backed away, then her gem lit up, a holographic screen much like the one Pearl used appearing from it and showing them scenes from when Pink Diamond was on earth, Pink Diamond looking at them in amazement before nodding her head. “Yes, those are my memories, but how?”

“When….when you kissed me, I suddenly had this flood of images enter my mind.”

“Wiat,” said Pink Diamond, “so...so I transferred my memories to you?”

Her Pearl nodded, “Yes, I think so...this is extraordinary, I must tell White Diamond at once!”

She made to leave, only to be grabbed by Pink Diamond as she spoke, “ah-ah, first, you are going to dance for me.”

“But my Diamond…”

“Pearl please, dance for me.”

Pink Diamond then walked back to her chair and got comfortable, placing her hands together and smiling as she gestured for her Pearl to begin. her Pearl hesitated for a moment, then she sighed, and then she began to dance.

Everyone watched as the scene unfolded before them, amazed at how well Pink Pearl was able to dance even though it was her first time dancing. But as they watched, the door to Pink Diamond’s room opened, and everyone saw White Diamond standing in the doorway, the Diamond watching for a moment before speaking up. “I do not remember this being one of the things I programmed this Pearl for.”

Both Pink Diamond and her pearl jumped, Pink Pearl falling to her knees with her hands crossed in salute while Pink Diamond spoke. “That’s….that’s my fault White Diamond, I….I gave her memories from my time on earth, memories she then used to dance for me….I…..I am sorry if I went out of line.”

White Diamond stood their for a moment, then smiled as she leaned down and placed a hand on Pink Diamond’s shoulder. “That is an extraordinary gift Pink Diamond, but we shall discuss it later, for now I wish to speak to you about what is ahead.”

Pink Diamond nodded her head, then White Diamond turned to look at Pink Pearl. “Pearl, it would give me great pleasure if you were to teach my Pearl to dance.”

“It would please me to teach her,” said Pink Pearl, before leaving the room and leaving the two Diamonds alone.

“Pink Diamond, while I did plan on speaking with you about what is expected of you, but for now…”

She sat down in one of the larger chairs, stretching out her legs before lifting up her hand and willing Pink Diamond into her lap, Pink Diamond blushing a bit as White Diamond began brushing a hand through her hair.

“Would you believe that I have been waiting a very long time for one such as you Pink Diamond?”

Pink Diamond looked confused by this, so White Diamond elaborated. “I was born perfect Pink Diamond, from the moment I clawed my way out of the rock of Homeworld, I was a perfect flawless being, as were the lesser gems who rose from the same soil. When I and my loyal gem’s cracked the secret of creating more of our kind, I set to experimenting, trying to replicate the exact circumstances of my birth and thus, create another being like myself.”

Her gem glowed then, images beginning to play out on the far wall till finally the image of a glacial blue planet appeared, Pink Diamond staring at it in awe before speaking, “What is that?”

“That is the Planet of Blue Diamond’s birth, the planet where I first tried to create another perfect Diamond...like myself. The planet held such promise, for it had minerals the likes of which had never been seen on Homeworld or its outlying colonies. But, something went wrong during the process, and she came out...malformed.”

An image flashed upon the wall, showing Blue Diamond without her many trappings, scars and cracks running all along her form, and one eye looking about to fall apart as the image of White Diamond raged.

“I wanted to shatter her then, but she was a Diamond, no matter how flawed she was. So I simply helped her to reshape her form and hide her malformations. I guided her on the path a Diamond should take, and then left to once again pursue my dream of creating another like myself.”

The images shifted, showing a new world, this one looking like a more volatile version of earth, one which was looking like it was beginning to crack. “Yellow Diamond was just as much a failure, drawing too much from her planet and nearly destroying it, though we were able to save it in the end. But even with all that power, she two was flawed, for she could barely handle the power she took from her world. So I left her in Blue Diamond’s care, and went on to work on strengthening our empire in other ways.”

The images faded from the wall, White Diamond sighing a bit as continued her grooming of Pink Diamond, the younger Diamond enjoying the attention as White Diamond spoke. “It was thousands of years before a scout came with news of a new planet, one so rich in minerals it was nearly impossible to believe. But when I read the reports, I realized that this planet, your planet, might be just the planet that could give me what I wanted.”

“And what was that?”

White Diamond smiled down at her, “It was you, My Precious Diamond.”

Pink Diamond blushed at that, before jumping as the door opened, looking to see Pearl coming in with Pink Pearl trailing behind her.

“My Diamond,” said Pearl indignantly, “this Pearl was telling me that you asked her to teach me how to dance, which I knew had to be a mistake, after all you wouldn't be interested in such a useless task.”

White Diamond chuckled at that, “While normally true, in this case I would be very pleased if you were to learn how to dance.”

“But My Diamond, what purpose could this dancing serve?”

“I would bring me pleasure to see you dance.”

The Pearl from the memory blushed, the memory freezing as the Crystal Gems and Steven turned to look at Pearl, who was also blushing as she spoke to them, “What?”

“Um...Pearl,” said Garnet, looking concerned as she spoke. “Was there….something going on between you and White Diamond?”

Pearl hesitated for a moment, then jumped a bit as Pink Diamond reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling in reassurance before speaking. “You are safe here Pearl, she can't reach you, you can tell them.”

Pearl hesitated a moment more, then sighed, the gem looking saddened as she spoke. “I wasn’t White Diamonds first Pearl, but I...I was different. She had gone through five Pearls before me, and me...she planted me personally in the ground, waited for me to rise from the soil of Homeworld, and trained me personally to be her personal Pearl. Not only was I the one who helped her through her day, but she encouraged me to take on skills which, while they seemed useless to me, would please her to no end. From singing, to dancing, any skill that would bring pleasure to my diamond I would do….that is...till I met Rose.”

“Rose tended to have that effect on those she met,” said Pink Diamond, but lets…”

Suddenly a knocking was heard, Pink Diamond looking confused for a moment before realizing where the sound was coming from. “Someone must be at the door to your dwelling, here, let me end the memory.”

The world returned to normal then, Steven looking to the door to see Connie standing outside with his dad, Steven getting up and opening the door to let them in as he spoke. “Hey Connie, Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Steven I have practice today, don’t you remember?”

Steven slapped himself in the face, “Crud, I completely forgot, we kinda had a development here.”

“Son what are you…” started Greg, only to stop as he saw the Gem walking toward them, his eyes widening in shock as she walked up and spoke.

“Steven, who are these humans?”

“Oh, right, you don’t know each other,” said Steven. “Dad, Connie, this is Pink Diamond, Pink Diamond, this is my friend Connie and my dad, Greg Universe.”

Connie looked confused, but Greg’s eyes widened in shock as he shouted. “Pink Diamond, so...so you finally got un-bubbled, huh I wondered when…”

“WHAT!” yelled Pearl, the gem walking over and grabbing Greg by the front of the shirt and glared at him. “Are you telling me you knew that Pink Diamond was bubbled and in the temple!”

"Y...Yes!" said Greg, looking a bit panicked as he said this

"How long have you known!"

Greg stared at her a moment, then looked up toward the painting of Rose, before closing his eyes as he spoke. “That’s….a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter wasn't enough of a hint, this story will spend some time exploring the relationship between Pink Diamond and White Diamond. Also, next chapter will be a bit heavy hitting, for it will throw a lot of contention between Pearl and Greg due to the fact that he knew about Pink Diamond, as well as another little secret which will shatter her's and the rest of the Crystal Gems view on not only Rose Quartz, but the entire Rebellion. 
> 
> (P.S.)  
> A side story should be coming soon, one which will be going in depth into the relationship between the other Diamonds, but that wont be coming till we are a few more chapters into the story, so stay tuned for that.


	3. The One Secret

Beach City: Twenty Years Ago

Greg sighed as he wiped his brow, smiling as he waved as at the car leaving before heading back to his van, the man starting to whistle a tune before he gasped as he saw Rose was in his van. “Rose, what are you doing here, the gems said you were on a mission, is something the matter?”

Rose turned toward him, and that's when he saw that she was crying. “Rose, what’s wrong?”

“Gr...Greg, could...could we go somewhere...to...to talk, I...I don't know who else to turn to.”

Greg nodded, getting into the van and closing the doors before turning the car on and driving out to his families old barn, backing into it before turning the van off and climbing into the back with Rose. “Ok Rose, were at my family's farm, there’s no one else around for miles.”

Rose nodded her head at that, climbing out of the van before laying down on the grass, waiting for Greg to lay down next to her before speaking. “Greg, what I….what I’m about to talk to you about I haven't shared with anyone before, not Amethyst, not Garnet, not even Pearl. But...but I need someone to confide in about this, for I cant...I cant keep burying it down like I have for the past four thousand four hundred and ninety nine years.”

“Oh….wow,” said Greg, scratching the back of his head as he looked up to the sky. “That’s a long time to keep a secret.”

“It is, especially from those who you care about…”

“Well I’m glad you're trusting me with this,” said Greg, “to be honest, I never thought you’d trust me with any of the more dangerous things you guys handle.”

Rose chuckled sadly at that, then sighed before speaking. “Greg, do you remember how I told you how gems are made for a purpose?”

Greg nodded.

“Did I ever tell you why?”

He shook his head.

“We are made this way to better to server beings called the Diamonds, Flawless beings who rule over the gems with an Ironclad Authority...all save for My Diamond.”

“Your Diamond?” said Greg in confusion.

“Yes, My Diamond….Pink Diamond,” said Rose, a tear entering her eye as she spoke. “She was the most compassionate, the most considerate, and the most loving of all the diamonds, no other diamond could compare to her. She was born right here, on this very planet, and learned to love it for everything it had to offer.”

“She did, then why did the war happen, if she loved the planet so much, why didn't she stop the gems from trying to colonize it, I mean she was one of the leaders right?”

“Greg it wasn't that simple, Earth is so rich in minerals that Homeworld couldn't pass it up. Even if My Diamond had commissioned for it to become a protected planet….”

“Um, Protected Planet?”

Rose chuckled at that, “If a planet has something that is truly unique and fascinating, any high ranking gem who is in charge of it can commision for it to become protected, which makes it so that it can’t be colonized in its entirety. The problem with Earth however was that it offered too much to the Authority, and any attempt to make it a protected planet would have immediately been shot down by the elite, even it it had been a Diamond who commissioned for its protection.”

She sniffed, lifting her hand up and forming her shield, tracing her finger over the rose insignia before speaking once more. “So, one day, she met with me and the gems she was closest to, and told us she was going to start a rebellion against the Diamond Authority to save this planet.”

*

Greg stopped speaking, looking to see all the gems, save for Pink Diamond, looking at him in shock, Pearl shaking all over as she spoke first. “You...you are telling me that Rose...that My Rose trusted you with this...this sham!”

“Pearl it's not….”

“OF COURSE IT IS!” yelled Pearl, startling everyone as she glared at him, “you expect me to believe that the cause I fought for, the cause hundreds of gems fought and died for was started by one of the Diamonds, do you think I’m stupid!”

“....Pearl...enough, he is telling you the truth.”

Pearl turned and stared at Pink Diamond in shock, who sighed as she used her power to cause the world to fall away again, Greg and Connie looking a bit freaked out by this. Finally a scene formed, showing Pink Diamond staring out a window, looking at the construction of some structure as Rose Quartz walked into the room, followed by three more gems.

The one standing directly behind her was covered in black robes and hood with a white sash and lining, and her skin looking to be a dark, almost black grey with white splotches covering it. The one to her left was built a lot like Jasper, her skin appearing as two shades of Brown and her clothes looking like a cowboy outfit. Finally, the one on her right had red and turquoise colored skin, and wore and outfit similar to Pearl’s space outfit.

“Whoa, who are they?” asked Steven.

“Those would be Biggs Jasper, Snowflake Obsidian, and Crazy Lace Agate. They along with Rose founded the Crystal Gems...at least, that’s what most of us were led to believe.”

“My Diamond, you wished to see us?” said Rose.

Pink Diamond sighed, turning to look at Rose and the others before speaking in a very somber tone. “It is horrible isn't it, what we are doing to this planet?”

“My Diamond?” asked Snowflake.

“We call it colonization, but in truth we are stiping this planet of all that makes it truly grate, killing it bit by bit till nothing's left but a hollowed out husk we call a colony.”

Rose hesitated a moment, then she spoke, “It is regrettable, but such is the cost of our way of life.”

“But it doesn't have to be,” said Pink Diamond, “we can change, make our way of life better.”

“It is a lovely dream My Diamond,” said Crazy Lace, “but not one that is possible at this time.”

“Then I shall make it possible.”

The four gems looked confused for a moment, till she moved over to the window again and spoke, “Rose, Snowflake, Biggs...Crazy Lace, I plan to rebel against the Diamond Authority.”

Both the gems from the past and the ones watching gasped at this, everyone watching as Snowflake moved forward and spoke. “My Diamond you can't be serious, such a venture would be suicide.”

“I have never been more serious about anything in all my life,” said Pink Diamond, staring out the window and watching as the construction outside continued. “I was birthed from this planet's soil, and I can no longer sit idly by and watch as the planet which birthed me dies a slow and agonizing death due to my species outdated thinking! It can be saved, but only if I do what is right and Rebel to spearhead change!”

The gems stood there a moment, then Crazy Lace moved forward and spoke. “While this is a noble cause to undertake my Diamond, the probabilities are not in your favor. If you were to rebel, The Authority would be swift with its retribution. If we leave the warp gates intact, they will come in mass and overwhelm your forces with legions upon legions of soldiers. However, if you destroy the warp gates, they shall simply come in their ships and bombard this planet from orbit, annihilating all opposition and turning this planet into a harvest world.”

“Then what do you suggest I do, let my home planet die!”

There was a long moment of pause from all in the room, then Rose’s hands tightened into fists as she looked up with determination and spoke. “Let us be the face of your rebellion!”

“...What, Rose what are you…”

“Wait my Diamond, Rose may be onto something here,” said Biggs, the gem beginning to pace as she spoke to the others. “Think about it, every now and then some quartz soldiers or a group of rubies will go rogue and start a rebellion, usually amassing a few gems together and creating an annoyance for everyone before either tiring themselves out and turning themselves in to be punished or they get stamped out entirely when the Authority grows tired of their antics. If we rebel in your stead, they will think it's just another group of gems stirring up trouble.”

“And there will already be pretty good reasons for why we would be the ones starting the rebellion,” said Snowflake with a smile.

“Why?” asked Pink Diamond.

“Because you had us fight and injure you so that we could join your court,” said Snowflake, “so we already have plenty of reasons for being able to defy you and start a rebellion against the Authority.”

“And as for Rose,” said Crazy Lace, her eyes becoming filled with data as she to began to pace around the room. “She has displayed on multiple occasions her reluctance to wipe out the native species of this planet, and has spoken out many a time against this planet's colonization. They would be disappointed, but not surprised that she rebelled against you, and would simple see it as your problem to deal with.”

“And what would I do then,” asked Pink Diamond, “for I can’t simply sit on the sidelines and watch as you fight my war for me.”

The gems didn't answer at first, but then a voice sounded from the side, Pink Diamond turning to see her pearl walking forward as she spoke. “You can help from behind the scenes my Diamond, giving the rebellion important intel to help them in their endeavor while keeping your involvement in it a complete secret. I can even help in this regard if you wish.”

Pink Diamond hesitated for a long moment, then smiled, reaching to her gem and pulling out her sword before she placed it tip down into the ground. “Step forward my faithful soldiers.”

Rose, Snowflake, Crazy Lace, and Biggs stepped forward and took a knee.

“You gems are about to undertake something many have tried before, but never with the backing of a Diamond. So, you deserve something to make you stand out, thus….”

She lifted up her hand then, placing it on Rose’s gem, Biggs’s left shoulder, Crazy Laces right eye, and Snowflakes hood, leaving a Star in its place before speaking again. “From this day forth, this star shall mark you, and all those who you convince to follow you as Crystal Gems, defenders of this world. You will be faced with much adversity, and it is likely not all of you will survive to see our victory, but I promise you, as long as I draw breath, we will see this planet free of Homeworlds tyranny. And then, when the time is right, we can begin work on making a better way of life….for all gems!”

She then made her sword vanish, gesturing for them to rise before kissing them each on the forehead and speaking. “Now go, you have a lot of work ahead of you.”

The scene then ended, and the world returned to normal, Pink Diamond sighing before turning to Pearl. “I am sorry she didn't trust you with this secret Pearl, but we had to keep my involvement in the rebellion a closely guarded secret, so the less gems who knew, the better.”

“I...I realize that now, it’s just...this changes everything I believed in, I mean I always thought we were fighting against all the diamonds, and now I found out we were in fact fighting alongside one...all this time!”

“Um,” said Amethyst, drawing everyone’s attention as she spoke, “that’s nice and all, but that still doesn't explain how you're not….um….you know, shattered?”

Pink Diamond chuckled at that, “That is a story for another day, of as I think Steven should help his friend with her practice.”

She then walked over to Greg, placing a hand on his shoulder before speaking, “As for you Greg, I would love to get to know the human who has cared for the holder of my Rose’s gem. So if it would please you, let's go outside and talk.”


	4. Sparing With A Diamond

“Greg?”

Greg looked at the woman leaning on the railing beside him, her eyes shining bright in the moonlight, and her pink hair billowing in the wind.

“Yeah?”

“I...I don't mean for this to sound rude, but what did Rose see in you humans that made her so willing to give up her very existence to make Steven, for I have puzzled and puzzled, and I cannot for the life of me figure it out.”

Greg froze at that question, his mind working hard as he tried to come up with a response before finally he sighed. “You know, as much as she talked about how amazing us humans are, part of me still doesn't understand that either. I mean yeah, we change as we get older, and were allowed to invent ourselves as people rather than being born into a set role. But...but even with all that, I still don't know if that was worth losing her….I just, I don’t know….”

He felt a hand placed upon his shoulder then, Greg looking to see Pink Diamond smiling at him before she spoke. “It must have been to her, otherwise she would have never done such a thing. My….our Rose always loved this planet, and the humans that lived on it.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Rose.”

They stood there for a long moment, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore, then Pink Diamond sighed before moving away from the railing. “I guess I will have to get used to a lot of these changes, but for now I think I would like to watch Steven trian, do you know where they would have gone to do this?”

“I think they said something about a cloud arena, but I’m not sure.”

“I see, well thank you greg, I will be talking to you later, for now though, I hope you have a pleasant night.”

She then walked inside, leaving greg alone on the porch as he gazed out toward the ocean, his mind full of thoughts that he didn't really know how to handle.

“Oh boy…”

*

Pink Diamond appeared moments later at the Cloud Arena, the gem gasping a bit due to how decrepit and rundown it was. But she ignored it for now, for she wanted to see how Steven’s training was going.

When she reached the entrance, she saw that Steven and Connie were nowhere to be found, and instead there was a new human fighting a bunch of hologram Pearl’s, this human bearing Rose’s gems in the same place Steven had it.

It took her a moment to puzzle it out, but when she did, she suddenly began giggling with glee before screaming out in joy. “YOU CAN FUSE WITH HUMANS!!!”

Pearl jumped at this, causing the holograms to disappear in a panic as Stevonnie looked up to see Pink Diamond running down toward them, the gem laughing excitedly as she wrapped them up in a hug and spun them around.

After doing this she let them go, giggling a bit before placing her hands on Stevonnie’s shoulders and speaking. “Oh this is wonderful, we simply have to spar together, but first, let's see if I can give us a better stage.”

She then let go of Stevonnie, the fusion looking confused, though theirs as well as Pearl’s only grew as Pink Diamond’s gem began to glow, before she placed both her hands upon the ground of the arena, which turned into solid light and began to change shape.

As they watched, both their jaws dropped as the arena began to rebuild itself before their eyes, collums reforming, the floor expanding, and the parts that had fallen away returning to their rightful place.

When it was all over, Pink Diamond stood up, stretching a few kinks out of her limbs before looking around and smiling, seeing that the cloud temple was fully restored. Then she turned to the two standing behind her, smiling at their shocked faces before smirking as she spoke. “I can see you are impressed.”

“What….was….that!” said Pearl, Stevonnie just standing there with their jaw hanging open as they looked at the arena in all its new glory.

“That was one of my powers,” said Pink Diamond, “I have the ability to restore things to what their once were, no mater how damage they may be, now….”

She moved to the middle of the arena, reaching to her gem before pulling out a sword that had a blade as tall as her, before forming a kite shield in her other hand as she turned to face Stevonnie. “Now fusion, show me what the two of you are made of.”

Stevonnie stared at her for a moment, then shook their head to clear it, before adopting a defencive stance as they spoke to Pink Diamond. “Why don't you come show us what you're made of!”

Pink Diamond smiled at that, “Bold, I like that, but…”

Suddenly in a flash she was right beside Stevonnie, her foot connecting with with Stevonnie’s stomach in a vicious kick as she spoke. “....In battle, never let a Diamond make the first move.”

She then sent them up into the air, Stevonnie using their powers to float in mid air, looking down just as Pink Diamond jumped up into the air, the gem slashing at her with her sword, which Stevonnie blocked with her shield.

Pink Diamond smirked at that, deftly spinning behind Stevonnie before delivering a vicious blow with her shield into her back, the girl gasping as the wind was knocked out of her before shouting in shock as Pink Diamond down kicked her into the ground below.

Stevonnie breathed in hard as she slowly rose from the ground, looking to see Pink Diamond falling to the ground with her sword pointed straight at her. Thinking fast, she threw her shield at her, leaping toward one of the nearby pillars and springing off it toward Pink Diamond, but just as she reached her Pink Diamond whipped around and swung her sword, Stevonnie blocking with her own, but due to this she was unable to block the gut punch from her shield, Pink Diamond smirking as she sent Stevonnie flying into a pillar, causing a spiderweb of cracks to form upon impact before they defused, Steven and Connie getting caught by Pink Diamond as she intercepted them on the way down.

“Man, that sucked,” said Steven, groaning due to feeling sore all over.

“I wouldn’t say that, you did very well for your first time fighting a Diamond, you even lasted longer than your mother ever did.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” said Pink Diamond, “She could only take one direct hit from me before having to retreat back into her gem, and even when she was fused she could only survive two hits before being defused.”

“Wow,” said Steven, grinning before looking to Connie and speaking, “how are you feeling Connie?”

“Sore, but excited!” said Connie, looking up at Pink Diamond with stars in her eyes as she spoke. “You were amazing, I’ve never seen a gem move like that, you must have practiced really hard to be able to do that.”

“I did indeed,” said Pink Diamond, landing upon the ground and setting them down as Pearl walked over, glaring at Pink Diamond before speaking.

“Pink Diamond, while that was informative, and I am really happy that you restored the Cloud Arena, in the future could you let me know before attacking them like this, they aren't used to fighting a gem of your power.”

“I know,” said Pink Diamond, “but they will have to be ready eventually, especially if White Diamond finds out I am alive.”

Steven saw Pearl flinch at the name, the gem rubbing her arms in concern before speaking. “She...she won't find out, we’ve managed to thwart every attempt they have made on this planet, and the Diamonds still don't know we are here.”

“But they will eventually,” said Pink Diamond, “and when that day arrives, they will need to be ready for it.”

She then followed them out to the warp pad, stepping on and warping with them back to the Temple as Garnet and Amethyst walked back into the house.

“Hey y'all,” said Amethyst as she sat down on the couch, “how did the training go?”

“It was great,” said Steven excitedly, “Me and Connie were fighting against all these hologram Pearl’s till Pink Diamond showed up, then she repaired the entire Arena before challenging us to a fight.”

“Yeah,” said Connie excitedly, “and we got our butts kicked, she ruled the entire engagement.”

“Wait,” said Amethyst, “you lost the fight but you're happy about it, how does that work.”

“Because we learned so much!” cried Steven excitedly, “I never thought a Diamond could fight on their own, I always assumed they would let others fight their battles for them.”

“And we also found out our fusion is pretty strong,” said Connie, “we lasted five strikes from her, when normally she can take out a fusion in two.”

“Really?” said Amethyst, “wow, maybe we should give that a try, I’d love to see if one of our fusions could take on old Pinky here.”

“While that would be fun I’m sure, Steven and Connie should get some sleep, after all they did defuse, and that takes a lot out of you.”

Both Steven and Connie nodded, Pink Diamond watching as they got ready for bed before looking to the gems and speaking. “So, do any of you have any plans?”

“I was going to go check on how Peridot and Lapis are doing,” said Garnet.

“There is a Lapis and a Peridot here?” asked Pink Diamond.

“Oh yes, both were originally from homeworld, but they help us now on occasion. They live out at Greg’s old family barn, they don't feel comfortable yet moving in with us.”

“I see,” said Pink Diamond, walking with her to the warp pad and following her there, both of them appearing out in the fields which caused her to breath in deep and sigh. “It’s places like this that made me want to rebel, and I am thankful each day that we succeeded, even if only in some small way.”

They then walked toward the barn, Pink Diamond seeing two figures sitting in what looked like the back end of a vehicle fused with the top part of the barn. However, when they got close enough for them to see the figures clearly, Pink Diamond slowed to a stop, her eyes widening as they focused on one of them in particular.

“Peridot, Lapis, it’s me Garnet, I’ve brought someone I’d like you to meet.”

Both the gems turned in their direction, Peridot’s jaw dropping, but Pink Diamond only had eyes for Lapis. The blue gems face had morphed into one of utter disbelief, her wings springing forth as she flew down to land in front of Pink Diamond, who simply stared at her for a long moment before finally speaking.

“Lapis...my...my little Lazuli?”

“....My Diamond?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a Cliffhanger this Christmas!
> 
> Merry Christmas guys, next chapter should be out some time new years eve, so stay tuned.


	5. Forbidden

Lapis stood there for a long moment, then she started laughing with joy as she leapt into Pink Diamonds arms, the two gems laughing merrily as they hugged and kissed each other before Lapis pulled back to get a look at her, neither of them noticing the shocked looks on both Garnet and Peridot’s faces as they watched this exchange.

“I thought you were gone,” said Pink Diamond, running a hand through Lapis’s hair as the gem blush. “Blue Diamond said she hadn't heard from you in days, I...I feared you had been shattered.”

“I wasn't, but what about you?” asked Lapis, “I had heard you had been shattered by the leader of the rebellion, but you're here….how is that possible.”

“We staged my shattering,” said Pink Diamond with a smile, “after all I could not have the Diamond Authority find out that I was actually the true leader of the rebellion.”

“WHAT!!!” cried Peridot, drawing both their attention as she stared at Pink Diamond in shock. “Y….You rebelled against the Diamond Authority, why was this never recorded!”

“Recorded?” asked Pink Diamond in confusion.

Garnet was quick to explain. “Peridot is a second generation Peridot from homeworld, and apparently nothing about the rebellion was recorded, for she didn't even know who the Crystal Gems were, the only information apparently available was that this was a failed gem colony.”

“...they...they what….but….but that doesn't make sense, the only reason they would do that is if they had corrupted it.”

She heard a gasp from Garnet, Lapis, and Peridot, looking between them all before letting go of Lapis and turning to Garnet with a glare. “What are you not telling me?”

Garnet hesitated, but Peridot saved him the trouble of speaking. “According to the Crystal Gems, when Homeworlds forces abandoned the planet, the remaining Diamonds unleashed something which caused all the gems trapped upon earth to turn into hideous monsters. Also according to The Crystal Gems Rose was able to protect Garnet and Pearl by using her shield, and Amethyst was protected due to her still being in...the...ground…..”

Peridot slowly backed away as she saw Pink Diamond beginning to shake, Garnet backing away, which left Lapis standing next to her.

Lapis wasn't scared at all, for she had seen her Diamond in states like this before thousands of years ago, and therefore was ready for whatever came. “My Diamond, what is wrong?”

“She swore….” Pink Diamond nearly growled, her hands clenching into fists as she tried to contain her rage, but soon it burst out. “She swore to me that they would never do it again, she said it was a dead practice, that it was no longer needed, she told me….AAARRGH!!!” 

She turned around and, much to the shock of everyone, caused the entire area in front of her to crack as she slammed her fists into the ground, Pink Diamond panting a bit before using her power to restore the land, the gem simply sitting there afterword till Garnet walked up and spoke.

“Pink Diamond, are you saying they’ve done this before...that the diamonds have used corruption upon planets before?”

“....Yes,” said Pink Diamond, “but I think it best we tell everyone...there...there is a lot that needs to be said about this...especially why I reacted the way I did.”

Garnet nodded, then started heading toward the warp pad, Peridot yelling something about her coming to and following suit, leaving just Lapis standing behind Pink Diamond.

Slowly, almost tenderly, Pink Diamond felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind, and then felt a head rest against the back of her neck, soon followed by a soft kiss. “Whatever happens,” said Lapis, “I will be their with you, like I should have always been...I promise.”

Pink Diamond smiled at that, then got up, keeping Lapis close as they made their way to the warp pad before following Garnet and Peridot, leaving nothing but the wind and the barn.

*

When they appeared back in the house, they saw that the others were all there, Steven and Connie eating a healthy lunch as Garnet walked forward and spoke. “Everyone, gather around, Pink Diamond has just revealed something about gem corruption that I think everyone should hear.”

Everyone hesitated a moment, then all jumped up and gathered around Pink Diamond, the gem looking a bit frightened till finally she sighed and sat down, everyone taking a seat as well as she spoke to them. “While I was speaking with Peridot and Lapis, I found out from her that there is no information about this planet being that it was a failed gem colony. When I heard this, I let slip that….that the only reason they would do so was because...because they had corrupted the planet.”

There was many a gasp, Pearl looking most shocked of all, the gem covering her mouth in horror as she spoke. “You...you mean this has been done before?”

“Yes….by White Diamond long ago, back when she was trying to make more Diamonds.”

By now, the room had become deathly quiet, everyone staring at her with rapt attention as she spoke, Steven looking the most frightened as he gripped Connie tightly, both of them drawing strength from each other as Pink Diamond closed her eyes, her gem glowing once more as the world fell away and a memory formed, this one showing her and Pink Diamond looking over a massive star map.

“Pink Diamond, this map is our home galaxy, and as you can see we have colonized over eighty percent of the planets this galaxy has to offer. It is a vast galaxy with much to offer, but…”

“What are those red dots?”

Yellow Diamond nearly tripped over her own feet, causing everyone to chuckle a bit before stopping as Yellow Diamond spoke. “Those...hm, I guess it is important you learn about those, after all it is connected to one of our powers as Diamonds.”

She waved her hand the map faded away till only the red dots remained, Yellow Diamond walking up behind Pink Diamond before speaking. “Officially, these dots are solar system marked as failed colonies, groups of planets which proved too dangerous to colonize by our species and thus marked off limits unless authorized by one of us Diamond’s.”

“I see, but you said officially, so that means there is an unofficial reason, isn't there?”

Yellow Diamond nodded, “yes, there is a unofficial reason, and as a Diamond, you are one of the privileged few who get to know it.”

She waved her hand again, strange symbols appearing next to each of the red dots as she continued to speak. “White Diamond probably didn't tell you this, mostly likely to protect you from the horrible truth, but I feel you are strong enough to handle it. Before Blue Diamond rose from her planet, there were many other Diamonds Our Diamond had succeeded in making, and each she gave their own colony to rule over.”

She waved her hand again, murals beginning to take shape around them which caused Pink Diamond to stare with rapt attention. “Purple Diamond, Grey Diamond, Orange Diamond, Red Diamond, Green Diamond….Black Diamond. Each of these Diamonds were ones who came before us, and each of them got their own set of colonies...but...sadly they didn't last.”

“What happened to them?”

“.....The gems who were under their rule grew too bold, and they decided to rebel. Course back then, it was near impossible to quell a rebellion once it started, but I don't think Our Diamond was ready for what happened to each of them.”

“But What happened to them?”

“.......They were shattered…”

The Pink Diamond in the memory froze, but soon the scene froze, The Pink Diamond of the present sighing as she looked to everyone before speaking, “You all no doubt have questions?”

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Peridot decided to speak out, “I can't believe this, there...there were six other Diamonds, and yet no record of them, how could this be possible!”

“That will be explained in a bit, but first, you must understand, White Diamond saw all us Diamonds as hers, and so the death of one of us was always a tragic thing to her, and lead to what I will be showing soon.”

She started the memory up again, the Pink Diamond from the memory finally lowering her hand as she spoke. “Sh...shattered, but...but why is it not in our history logs then, surely such an event would have been recorded.”

“White Diamond struck their deaths from the records, both so that she herself could move on, and also to hide her terrible mistake.”

“What mistake?”

Yellow Diamond shivered, the gem tapping on one of the red dots, which zoomed in to the planet's surface, showing horrible monsters roaming across the ground as she spoke to a horrified Pink Diamond. “This mistake.”

“Wha...what are they….”

“They are gems who have been altered by our deadliest power, the power of corruption.”

“C….corruption?”

Yellow Diamond nodded, making the images go way before pressing a button upon the table and speaking. “Pearl, could you bring in the Pyrite I asked you to have waiting outside please.”

“At once my Diamond,” said Yellow Pearl, the door to the room opening and Yellow Pearl walking in with a gold skinned gem, the gem looking nervous as Yellow Pearl left her in the room with the two Diamonds. “You….you wanted to see me my Diamond?”

Yellow Diamond didn’t speak, instead she picked up the Pyrite and held her in her hands, before looking down at Pink Diamond and speaking with a commanding tone. “Now I want you to watch this Pink Diamond, for I will only show you this once.”

She then turned to the Pyrite standing upon her palms, Yellow Diamond’s pupils becoming yellow cat like slits as her sclera and irises became an inky black, and then she began to sing.

As she did, her body began to glow, and the gem in her hands began to spasm, its form beginning to contort and change shape as it screamed in pain, till finally, when Yellow Diamond was finished singing, all that was left was a growling monster where the Pyrite had been.

“You see Pink Diamond, this is one of our most dangerous powers, for it allows us to corrupt gems and turn them into these….abominations, leaving them with no memory of who they were and in a body that is not their own.”

“That…..thats horrible!”

“It is,” said Yellow Diamond, which is why White Diamond has expressly forbidden us from ever using it on the scale she did, for it wreaks untold devastation, and makes the planet uninhabitable by us gems as long as those beasts roam it.”

Then, she crushed the Pyrite in her hands, destroying both its body, and its gem, which caused Pink Diamond to cry out. “Why did you do that!”

“Because there is no way to undo corruption, not even White Diamond can claim to have undone it, so it was better to destroy her then leave in that state.”

The memory ended then, Pink Diamond sighing a bit before speaking to everyone in the room. “I proved her wrong….in the end.”

“What?” asked Pearl, looking at her with confusion as the Diamond sighed.

“About corruption, how she said there was no way to undo it, I proved her wrong in the end.”

There was a resounding silence from everyone in the room, then Steven walked up to her, his eyes looking hopeful as he spoke to her. “Are….are you saying you….that you can heal corrupted gems.”

Pink Diamond smiled, “Yes Steven, that is what I am saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, the whole PinkLapis relationship will be explored later, but would you look at that, another expansion to the plot, as well as a reveal that there were a lot more Diamonds out there before old Bluey came about. Anyways guys, next chapter is going to be a bit dark, for we are going to get out first Gem de-corruption, though who that will be will have to wait till the chapter comes out, till then, see you guys later.


	6. Jasper

Everyone stood still for a long moment after this reveal, then Amethyst sprinted for the gem door.

“Amethyst, where are you…” started Pearl, only to groan as Amethyst ran in, everyone waiting a little while till she came out holding one of her bubbles, the gem walking over to Pink Diamond before handing it to her and speaking.

“Could….could you heal this one….please?”

Pink Diamond took the bubble from her, looking at the gem for a moment before gasping as she realized who was inside. “Jasper?”

The crystal gems all looked to Amethyst in confusion, but Lapis yelled out in shock before backing away as Pink Diamond looked at her. “No….no my Diamond please, don't cure that gem!”

Pink Diamond stared at her in shock, then looked to the other gems, seeing Amethyst glaring at Lapis while the others all watched with concern, till finally Pink Diamond sighed before speaking. “Everyone, I need you all to leave for little while, I must speak with Lapis alone for a moment.”

Everyone hesitated a moment, then went outside, Pink Diamond setting the bubble aside before moving over to Lapis and placing her hands on her shoulders. “Lapis, would you be willing to share your memories with me?”

Lapis looked surprised, but nodded her head, leaning forward along with Pink Diamond till their foreheads touched, their gems beginning to glow brightly as Pink Diamonds mind filled with Lapis’s experiences with Jasper.

She saw when they first fused, and experienced every terrible moment of the time they had spent as Malachite, before finally the two were separated. Then, when the memories ended, Pink Diamond pulled back a bit before pulling Lapis into a hug, the gem holding onto her tightly as she spoke.

“Lapis, while I know your experience with her was horrid, Jasper is more than she seems. She was one of my most loyal soldiers, and I know that if I can talk to her, I will be able to get her on out side.”

“But she kept calling Steven Rose, she even tried to kill him, how can you know she will be willing to side with him even with you are here.”

“Because She will know the truth, Lapis the reason she was so hostile toward Steven was because she witnessed my supposed death by Rose Quartz, so of course she would want to kill Steven. But once she sees I am alive, I will be able to tell her the truth and get her on our side, trust me.”

Lapis hesitated for a long moment, then moved forward and kissed her, the two holding the kiss for a long moment before she pulled back and sighed. “Ok, I trust you….just….just keep her away from me, ok?”

“Ok,” said Pink Diamond, before picking up the bubble and heading outside.

*

She eventually found herself on the beach, using her powers to reshape the land till a sizable pit was formed around her, Pink Diamond waiting a moment before popping the bubble and backing away.

When the beast fully formed, Pink Diamond nearly began to cry, for the sight of one of her most beloved gems warped and twisted like this pained her in ways she could never describe.

Still though, she had a job to do, and with the Crystal Gems watching from the walls above, she closed her eyes.

The gem beast stared at her quizzically, watching as her eyes opened, Pink Diamonds eye shaving turned milky white as her gem began to glow bright and she began to sing.

The gem beast growled, beginning to shake as her voice filled its head, the beast scratching at the ground before falling to it as its body turned to light, Pink Diamond continuing to sing as the light slowly reshaped till, finally, it took its old shape, and Jasper fell to the ground.

Pink Diamond then ended her singing, her eyes returning to normal as she moved over to the gem, lifting her up a bit and placing her head in her lap, before beginning to run a hand through her hair.

Jasper groaned, slowly regaining consciousness as she felt a hand brush through her hair, and the first thing she saw when she awoke was Pink Diamond staring down at her with a smile on her face. “Hello Jasper.”

“My….My Diamond….no, it can't be….you….you were….”

“Shh,” said Pink Diamond, placing a finger on her lips to stay her. “I know what you are going to say, that this can't be real, that I was shattered, but both things are untrue, for I am very much alive.”

“But I was there, I...I saw Rose Quartz shatter you!”

“You saw what we wanted to be seen,” said Pink Diamond, “for I had my death staged so that I could protect the truth about the rebellion.”

Jasper’s eyes widened, the gem springing to her feet and backing away as she spoke. “Wha...what do you mean, what truth!”

Pink Diamond sighed, “Jasper, despite how hard I know this is going to be for you to hear, you must know the truth…..I was...and am, the true leader of the Crystal Gems.”

There was a long silence, and then, Jasper began to shake, her mind not wanting to accept what she just heard. “No….no it can’t….you can't be the leader of the Crystal Gems!”

“And why can’t I?”

“Because you’re a Diamond!” yelled Jasper, tears entering her eyes as she spoke. “You’re a perfect being, why would you want to change the way things are!?”

“Because Jasper, our way of life is not sustainable, and….I fell in love with this planet long before my fellow Diamonds ever came to collect me. I couldn't just stand idly by and watch as the planet that gave birth to me died, but I could not fight this battle out in the open, so Rose and a few others rebelled in my stead.”

“Then why did you have to stage the shattering!” said Jasper, “if they were fighting your war for you, why did you have to pretend to die!”

“You know why Jasper,” said Pink Diamond, “by the time you had burst from the ground, Homeworld was starting to suspect that the Crystal Gems had some inside help. If I didn't do something, their investigation would have led them to my Pearl, and then to me, which would have led to our entire planet being destroyed and us reduced to shards.”

“....So...so you did it to protects us….all of us…..”

“Yes,” said Pink Diamond, “like I always have Jasper. And look, I know this will be hard, but I want your loyalty again, and I want you to help us protect this planet, like you should have been all this time.”

Jasper stood there for a moment, and then she righted herself a bit, her helmet appearing on her head as she growled out. “Fight me.”

“Jasper…”

“If you really are Pink Diamond, then I demand that you fight me to prove it, that will be the only way I believe you.”

Pink Diamond hesitated a moment, then sighed, before getting up and summoning her sword and shield, and then she adopted a defensive stance.

Jasper was on her in a flash, immediately using her dash spin attack to cross the gap between them, only to have Pink Diamond halt her in her tracks with her shield.

*

Up above, Steven was biting his nails, but he, as well as the others, had been prevented from going down, Garnet having told them not to get involved as the fight raged on.

“Garnet I know you said we should stay here, but does this really have to happen, I mean Jasper is still recovering from being corrupted, and while Pink Diamond did well against Stevonnie, it's been ages since she last fought a true opponent.”

“She’ll be fine,” said Garnet, “Jasper needs this, for if the way they are moving is any indication, they have danced this dance many a time, and Jasper needs to dance it if she is to come over to our side.”

“But what if she gets hurt?” asked Steven.

Garnet sighed, “Such is the danger of dancing such a dance, but Jasper chose this, and it is not our place to stop it.

*

Jasper panted hard as he looked up toward Pink Diamond, the gem not even panting as she stood tall and proud.

The Gem certainly moved like her Diamond, but there was one trick she was waiting for, one trick that would cement in her mind that this was truly her Diamond, she just needed to coax it out.

Grinning as she thought of an idea, she began charging up her spin dash, the surge of energy growing bigger and bigger till finally she dashed forward.

When she was halfway to the Diamond, Pink Diamond threw her weapons aside, her gem glowing brightly before a helm similar to Jasper’s appeared on her head, the Diamond doing her own spin dash and colliding with Jasper, causing a tremendous explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, Pink Diamond slowly picked herself up, shaking the dust off herself as she looked to where Jasper was trying to stand, the gem chuckling as she looked up at her before she finally spoke. “It...it is you...it really…..”

Then Jasper passed out, face planting into the ground as Pink Diamond sighed, before the gem walked over to pick her up. “My faithful Jasper, whatever will I do with you?”

*

After she had restored the beach to its former state, she had brought Jasper into the house and laid her down on the couch, and then, she had grabbed some cushions and some blankets before heading outside with Lapis, the two curling up under the blankets as they gazed up at the stars.

“And...and you're sure now, that she….”

“It will be fine Lapis, Jasper just needed to prove to herself I am who I am, and that was the only concrete way she could. Once she wakes up, we’ll have a long talk, and then she will be a crystal gem.”

“I hope so,” said Lapis, snuggling up close as they both fell into silence.

However, soon that silence was broken as Pink Diamond’s hands began to wander, Lapis blushing as she looked up at her as she spoke, “My Diamond…!”

“I’m sorry,” said Pink Diamond with a smirk, showing that she really wasn’t. “But you do have to admit, it has been a long time since either of us has done this, and I would deeply enjoy feeling the touch of your hands again.”

“But we can't do it here,” said Lapis, “Steven might see!”

“Then where do you suggest my dear Lapis?”

Lapis looked around for a moment, then dawned a smirk of her own, before pointing to the water and speaking, “Let’s go in there, we can find a place to have some privacy under the waves.”

Pink Diamond hesitated a moment, then grinned, the both of them leaping up from the covers and running to the beach before phasing out of their clothes, disappearing into the water as the moon continued its way across the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, more Lapis and Pink Diamond fluff to come, and Jasper is now un-corrupted, so look forward to her becoming part of the crystal gems.


	7. My Pearl, Our Dance

Pearl wasn't sleeping this night, she couldn't really sleep, for with Pink Diamond living with them in the temple, and seeing the way Pink Diamond was acting towards Lapis, it was drudging up all sorts of memories, memories she hadn't thought of for a long time.

So, after a bit of wandering, she found herself alone on the floating platforms, having gone there to let her thoughts consume her, for she did not wish anyone to see what she was about to do.

Slowly she stood, her gem activating and forming two holograms, one resembling herself from when she served on homeworld, and the other being White Diamond sitting upon her impressive through, Pearl hesitating a moment before severing their connection to her gem and sitting down as she watched them play out the memory she desired to see.

As the scene played out, White Diamond watched with a smoldering look as Pearl danced, the legendary Diamond watching for a moment before standing up, causing Pearl to stop as White Diamond shape shifted and shrunk her form, till she was standing a little taller than Pearl herself.

“My Diamond?” mouthed the hologram, Pearl supplying the voice as the gem watched her Diamond approach.

“My beloved Pearl,” said White Diamond, “I wish to try something with you, but first, I must have your oath that nothing that happens in here leaves this room, this stays between us ok?”

“Yes my diamond,” said Pearl in reverence.

“My beloved Pearl, I wish to attempt fusion with you.”

Pearl’s eyes widened in shock, but before she could speak, White Diamond stayed her. “My beloved Pearl, I know what you are going to say, but I care not, for you are the most precious being to me, and if I could perchance become closer to you, then I would cherish it deeply if you would fuse with me.”

Pearl hesitated for the briefest of moments, and then she nodded, moving close to her Diamond and beginning to dance with her, the dance starting out pretty tame at first, but then becoming more sensual as it continued, till finally, White Diamond spun Pearl around and kissed her, their gems glowing so bright it was almost blinding, and then they fused.

It took a moment, and then the figure stood up, standing a head and a half taller than Pearl herself, her pearl gem fused with the diamond gem on her forehead.

They slowly opened their eyes and looked at themselves for a moment, before beginning to giggle as they spoke. “I….we did it, we fused, it...its amazing, we’re amazing, I must…..”

“Pearl!?”

Pearl jumped, looking behind her to see Amethyst looking at the sight in horror, Pearl ending the hologram before standing up and speaking. “Amethyst….I….you weren't supposed to….how long have you been there?”

“I….I followed you when you left the house, I….I was worried, but that’s not important. What the heck was that Pearl, because it looked to me like you fused with White Diamond?”

Pearl looked horror stricken, but soon it morphed into a face of sadness, the gem clutching her arm and sobbing a bit as she spoke. “I….yes….we fused….”

Amethyst couldn't believe her ears, “You….are you telling me that you fused with one of the Diamonds, Pearl what the hell, that’s not something you keep locked away, don't you think that might have been important to tell your friends, your comrades?”

“What do you know, you weren't even there for the war!”

“I know that, but Garnet has told me enough stories to know that you and White Diamond fusing being revealed would have been a crippling blow to Homeworld’s moral, it would have caused mass hysteria and probably fractured the alliances between the Diamonds.”

“Don’t you think I know that,” said Pearl, “that’s precisely why I didn't tell anyone!”

Amethyst looked confused, causing Pearl to sigh before speaking. “Amethyst, I know the gravity of what me and White Diamond were doing, and I knew how the other gems would have reacted, that’s why I didn’t tell anyone, I….I couldn't live with the guilt of what that kind of reveal would bring.”

She started crying again, Amethyst hesitating a moment before walking over and hugging her from behind, Pearl leaning into the hug as she spoke. “Amethyst….if it would be ok….I would like to talk to you about this….for if I am to be honest, I have never really felt comfortable talking to anyone about this….not even Rose.”

This revelation hit her like a sack of bricks, Pearl had hid something from Rose, that was just….unheard of. But Amethyst was ready, she could be strong like her, so without hesitation, she nodded her head.

Pearl sighed, squeezing one of Amethyt’s hands for a second before speaking. “White Diamond was the first gem I could genuinely say I loved, and she in turn loved me. It started with little things, little requests from her that didn't make sense, but it would bring her such joy when she would do them that I would continue them for her. But that day, that was the day we confirmed that our relationship was not just one of a master and her pearl, but of two gems who truly loved each other.”

“.....Like you loved Rose?’

Pearl seemed to flinch, but soon, she spoke again, her voice shaking as she did so. “No….I can say for certainty that while I did love Rose…...my love for Rose paled in comparison for the love I held for White Diamond. We….we completed each other, and honestly, some days I still don’t know how I was able to join Rose in her rebellion, even with all the emotions I was feeling during that time.”

“....So what about your fusion,” asked Amethyst, “what was it like.”

That brought a smile to her face, “Rainbow Diamond was amazing, so flawless, so perfect, our gems fused into a perfect whole. There was no distinguishing where I ended, and White Diamond began….and it only became worse when we unfused.”

“What do you mean?”

Pearl hesitated for a moment, the sighed, “I don't know whether it was because our gems were so radically different, or it was because our fusion was so perfect, but….but after we fused, a part of her, a part of Rainbow Diamond’s consciousness lingered on in each of us…..”

“Wait, are you saying your fusion was so good that the….the gem you created didn’t entirely leave?”

Pearl nodded, “For me, Rainbow Diamond is a lot easier to handle, for the fragment of her I got was a lot smaller, thus easier to contain. But….but White Diamond, she….she had a hard time handling the second personality by herself, and often times we would have to sneak out and fuse just so that Rainbow Diamond could exist outside of us….even if it was only for a moment.”

Amethyst nodded, though if she could have been honest, was sort of jealous, “I wish Opal was like that…”

“No you don’t Amethyst,” said Pearl sternly, finally turning around to look at her fellow gem before speaking. “Amethyst I fight everyday to keep the Rainbow Diamond fragment I have deep within my subconscious, and no matter how easy it is, there have been days where I have a hard time keeping her at bay, especially if I decide to sleep.”

“.........would it be easier if you had someone to help you?”

Pearl looked at her with shock, “Amethyst….what do you mean by that?”

Amethyst hesitated for a long moment, and then she grabbed Pearl by the front of her shirt and pulled her into a kiss, Pearl’s eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as Amethyst pulled back and spoke. “Look, I love you alright, I have loved you for a long while, hell I think I have always loved you. I will admit, I was always jealous that Rose held your heart, and not me, which cause a lot of my behaviour towards you, and I will admit that this revelation also makes me kind of jealous of White Diamond, but I really don't care about that right now. If what you're saying is true, I want to help you, because I care about what happens to you.”

She reached up and placed a hand on Pearl’s cheek, Pearl grabbing the hand gently and holding it as she simply stared at Amethyst for a moment, and then she got a serious look as she spoke. “Amethyst, are you sure about this….for if we do this you know what it will mean.”

“Yeah….we’ll be like Garnet….and that’s what I want Pearl….I….”

Amethyst stopped, sucking in her breath for a moment, before finally she let out a sobbed whisper.

“....You make me feel perfect.”

Pearl couldn't believe her ears, but she also knew that what she was hearing was the truth. So, with gentle care, she lifted up Amethyst’s chin, and gave her a kiss, before pulling back and standing. “Well then….my Amethyst, would you do me the honor of dancing this lance dance with me?”

Amethyst nodded, getting up and moving back a bit, Pearl doing the same, and then they began to dance.

First, they took time synchronizing their gems, the soft glow of each seeming a bit brighter this time, and they began to move, Pearl looking surprised as Amethyst began dancing a slow, sensual dance, Pearl following suit as they moved closer together, till finally their bodies were side by side. Then, Pearl reached down and slowly twirled Amethyst around, till they were face to face, and then they kissed, the sensation the last thing they felt till both their bodies burst with glorious light.

*

Garnet was first to enter the temple that morning, seeing Steven was still asleep, and decided to head into the kitchen to start breakfast early for him. However, just as she was looking through the fridge to find something, she heard the warp pad activate, looking toward it and gasping in shock at what she saw.

Standing upon the warp pad was Opal, but not the Opal she was used to seeing. Her face and hair were the same, as well as her gems, but she was now only standing a little bit taller than Garnet herself, and she only had two arms, not four. Also, her clothing had changed a bit as well, her top only having one strap on it, and her pants had little tears in them.

“Pearl….Amethyst, wha...why did you?”

Opal chuckled, walking over to the confused fusion and placing her hands upon her shoulders before speaking. “I promise to tell you why they chose this soon, but right now, I would really like something to eat, so why don't I help you with breakfast.”

Garnet hesitated a moment, then nodded her head, “Alright, but after breakfast, you are going to tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have to admit, I didn't think I would be doing this so soon, but it felt right. If I had to be honest, both the reveal that Pearl and White Diamond had fused as well as Pearl and Amethyst becoming a Perma-Fusion were both going to be revealed in way later chapters, but I felt that this was the right time for both things to happen.
> 
> So yes, this means Opal is going to be a permanent character for the rest of this story, but that does not mean that we wont see anymore of Pearl or Amethyst. Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed, and next chapter we will get to see how Pink Diamond reacts to Opal.


	8. A New Way

Pink Diamond smiled as she walked up the steps, her and Lapis feeling relaxed and energized from their activities in the sea and ready to take on the morning. When they walked inside, Pink Diamond dawned a look of surprise, for standing in the room was a new gem, one which was taller than garnet and helping her with the cooking.

“Oh,” said Opal, the gem spotting Pink Diamond and Lapis and smiling as she moved over, shaking their hands before speaking again. “My name is Opal, but don't worry about introducing yourselves, I already know who you are.”

“And how do you know us,” said Pink Diamond, looking confused.

“Because you already know me by two other names,” said Opal, “Amethyst, and Pearl.”

When she said this, both Pink Diamond and Lapis looked surprised, Pink Diamond speaking up as her confusion grew. “What, but….but why are you….”

“I’ll explain later,” said Opal, “I….Pearl would prefer it if Steven doesn't hear why we are staying fused, at least not the main reason.”

Pink Diamond nodded, and then jumped when she head a gasp from upstairs.

“GIANT WOMAN!!!”

Opal chuckled at that, opening her arms up and letting Steven run into them, the fusion smiling as he laughed till she looked up to see Connie staring at her in surprise.

“Oh, Connie….I didn't realize you had stayed another night.”

“I called my parents,” said Connie, “and they said it was ok, but who are you….and how do you know me?”

“Connie,” said Steven, jumping out of Opal’s arms and walking over beside his friend before gesturing to Opal. “This is Opal, she’s the fusion Pearl and Amethyst make when they fuse together.”

“Oh,” said Connie in understanding, before bowing her head to Opal in apology. “I’m sorry mam, I didn't realize it was you in there.”

This caused Opal to laugh, “it’s alright Connie, I understand, it's not everyday you see your teacher merged with one of her fellows.”

Opal then saw that Peridot had come out as well, so she turned to Steven and spoke. “Steven, I have some things to speak with to the other gems, something personal that I am afraid I can’t share with you at this time. If you would be a dear, could you take Connie to eat out today?”

“Ah what,” said Steven, “why can't you tell me?”

“Because it is very personal to Pearl,” said Opal with a kind smile, “And while I know you could probably handle it, I would rather wait a bit longer before telling you, do you understand?”

“...Yeah,” said Steven, “but you will tell me some day right?”

“Of course Steven,” said Opal, “now run along.”

*

By the time Steven was out of the house, Jasper had woken up as well, the gem nearly losing her form when she saw Opal, the gem fearing that the fusion was there to kill her, but she was soon calmed down by Pink Diamond.

After that was all said and done, they had all gathered around the living room table, Opal beginning to get nervous as she she tried to keep her fears in check.

“Last Night, Pearl revealed something to Amethyst which pushed her to reveal some things she had been keeping from her fellow gem, which ultimately led them both to permanently fusing and becoming me. While Pearl doesn't want Steven knowing about this, I feel it is important for all of you to know, Especially you Pink Diamond, for it involves someone you were close to.”

“White Diamond?”

Opal nodded, then spoke. “White Diamond and Pearl fused.”

The reactions were as Opal expected, Peridot freaked out, Jasper yelled, Pink Diamond and Garnet gasped, and Lapis looked shocked. After calming them all down, she explained to them everything, showing them what Amethyst had seen and then telling them precisely why she was now fused, and when it was all over, there was dead silence in the room.

Finally, Jasper spoke up. “As much as I hate agreeing with any of you, what you said sadly lines up with what I heard about White Diamond before coming back here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, according to some gems that I know in her court, she has been acting odd. She will shatter pearls for no apparent reason, she has been caught speaking to an empty room, almost like she was arguing with some invisible entity. Then there is the fact that according to a few rumors, there have been times where she supposedly called herself Rainbow Diamond, not White Diamond.”

“....So she’s getting worse,” said Opal, “I always feared that would be the case, but to hear it still brings pain.”

There was silence for a long moment, and then Pink Diamond spoke. “If this is true, then White Diamond could potentially become a threat to all of us….which means I have to pick up where I left off.”

She got up, heading over to the warp pad and warped away, before a few seconds later she warped back completely soaked and spoke “....can anyone tell me why the Lunar Sea Spire warp is underwater?”

Opal cringed at that, “Um….it kind of….fell apart, we were unable to get the lunar goddess statue to its pillar in time.”

“Do you still have the statue?”

Opal nodded, heading over to the closet and pulling out the statue, which Pink Diamond grabbed before heading to the warp pad again and speaking. “Go find Steven, and in an hour warp to the Lunar Sea Spire, I should have everything back in order by the time you arrive.”

Then she warped out, leaving the gems alone, who quickly got up and ran out the door to go find Steven.

*

“Are we sure this is going to work,” asked Steven as they traveled through the warp, Opal chuckling a bit as he floated about.

“I don't know, but we did see Pink Diamond restore the arena, so maybe she can do the same for the temple.”

Steven nodded, and then fell flat on his face when they arrived at their destination, everyone looking surprised as they saw that the Sea Spire was once more standing tall and proud.

“Ah you made it!” cried Pink Diamond, the gem walking across the intact bridge and then gesturing for them to follow her. “Come on, I have something I want to show you!’

They all followed her to the base of the tower, Pink Diamonds gem glowing bright as a part of the wall opened up, Pink Diamond and the gems walking inside the room, before Pink Diamond turned around and spoke with a smile. “Welcome to my Secret Laboratory!

She looked at them all with excitement, her excitement growing when she saw Peridot raise her hand, “Yes Peridot?”

“What is this lab for?”

“I am glad you asked,” said Pink Diamond, beginning to move around room she spoke. “After I faked my death, I hid myself in here due to this place being abandoned during the war, due to it being a high profile target, and I began working on something I hoped would be able to end the war once and for all. I knew our current method of gem creation was not sustainable, and will eventually lead to the universe’s destruction. So, I decided to come up with a different method for gem formation.”

She then stopped, looking to the gems and Steven before speaking to them. “So, you no doubt have questions, so please ask away!”

The gems all looked a bit weirded out that she was dancing on her toes excitedly, but Peridot seemed to be able to keep a cool head as she spoke. “What is are all these machines, I mean it’s obviously custom gem tech, but what it could be for I have no idea.”

“I’m glad you asked,” said Pink Diamond, walking to the first one and gesturing to it before speaking, this machine here mixes minerals together with organic material, blending it together through several processes and the other machines till it comes out as a strengthened, self replicating mineral. Here, let me show you.”

She ran over to a far wall, opening several drawers and pulling out samples before running back over to the machine and placing the samples into it, before turning it on and stepping back. The machine came back to life, parts of it glowing as it whirred and hummed for several minutes, before a slot opened up and a vial full of a strange sparkling liquid.

Pink Diamond walked over, pulling out the vial and then handing it to Peridot, who looked at the label on it and read aloud. “Amethyst Material….hm, what does that mean?”

“It means that this vial contains the necessary material to create an amethyst gem….well, at least in theory.”

“So what do you do with it?”

“I’m glad you asked,” said Pink Diamond, taking the vial back and then heading over to another wall, clicking a button and pulling out another vial full of gem material, before walking over to a vat full of water before opening up the vial of amethyst material and pouring it into the vat.

“Now if everything worked right, the material should begin to sparkle, and then it will begin to replicate itself, until it saturates the entire vat.”

“Replicate itself?” asked Peridot, “you mean this substance can…”

She stopped as she saw that it indeed was starting to sparkle, before all at once, the entire vat began to shimmer and sparkle like the substance had, before the sparkling ended and it simply looked like water filled with glitter.

“Ah good, it's already saturated the vat, now we can add the gem material.”

So she did, the gem material forming a sphere in the middle of the vat as it began to sparkle again, Pink Diamond as she spoke to them. “You see how the material is sparkling again, the gem material is drawing out nutrients from the saturated water, and because of this the material is replicating itself to replace what it's losing.”

“Wait, so you're saying that once this gem is formed, it will have the same amount of material inside it that it had before the gem was introduced?”

Pink Diamond nodded, “Yes, isn't that exciting?”

“Exciting, its revolutionary,” cried Peridot, the gem eyes shining with excitement as she spoke. “You have created a material that is self sustaining and renewable, we….we won't have to rely on gem injectors anymore!”

Pink Diamond nodded, “yes, that is what I was going for, and if this works, we won't ever have to harm another planet again.”

She looked back at the vat, seeing that the gem was slowly beginning to take shape, and then she looked to the others and spoke. “It will take a few days before we know anything, so you can all go back to the temple for now if you wish, I will inform you when to come back. However, if it would be alright, I would like Steven to stay with for a night.”

Opal looked a bit concerned, but soon smiled, kneeling down to look at Steven and then speaking. “Steven, if you are ok with it, I would not mind you staying here, after all it is a big part of your heritage.”

“Are you sure you’re ok with me staying, I mean I know Pearl wouldn't….”

Opal chuckled at that, “while that is true, I will be ok with it, I am after all the combined parts of Pearl and Amethyst, and those two really balance each other out in a good way. Now be good, and I’ll see you soon.”

Steven nodded, then hugged her, Opal hugging him back before leaving with the other gems, leaving only Jasper, Lapis and Peridot left.

“I’m going to go on patrol,” said Jasper as she headed for the door, “I remember this place always had a nasty problem with crystal shrimp invading it.”

“And I am going to look over these machines,” said Peridot, “after all, if this is going to work, you will need a technician who can explain it to the other Peridot’s, especially if we want to mass produce.”

As she got to work, Pink Diamond turned to Lapis, smiling at her a bit before speaking. “Lapis, could you escort Steven to one of the rooms, I have to remain here a while, so that I can monitor the gems growth and also help Peridot in studying the machines.”

Lapis nodded, then guided Steven out Steven looking around excitedly as the moon shined overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.....Steven's Dream Re-imagined, stay tuned.
> 
> Also, expect gemlings in the future, cute little organically grown gemlings.


	9. Steven's Dream

Steven woke up crying.

He had been having a strange dream, one of a place he had never seen before, but it looked like it was on earth.

“Steven,” said Lapis, the gem looking up from the data pad she had been going over, looking concerned.

“I...I just had a dream Lapis, a weird one, but it’s ok.”

Lapis chuckled at that, “If I’ve learned anything about you Steven, is that sometimes your dreams are more than dreams, so please, share it with me.

So Steven described the dream, and when he finished, Lapis was staring at him with minor dread, the gem looking a bit horrified as she spoke. “Steven, that object you described was Pink Diamond’s palanquin, but I don't understand, what could have happened to it that it was damaged and left behind.”

“....It was left at the sight I faked my shattering.”

Both Steven and Lapis turned to see Pink Diamond standing at the door, her face grim as she walking inside and spoke. “It was there that I created the biggest con in that war, making it seem that the rebellion had the power and the will to shatter a Diamond. I….I thought it would get my sisters to stop the invasion and leave earth alone, but instead they unleashed the corruption, and the world suffered for it.”

Pink Diamond sat down on a chair in the room, the gem looking thoughtful for a moment, then she spoke again.

“Lapis, please go fetch Jasper for me, we might need her if things get out of hand.”

Lapis nodded, then left the room, Pink Diamond turning to look at Steven before speaking aloud. “Steven, I want you to come with me on this mission, for….well, I can show you something your mother interacted with almost every day, at least till the rebellion.”

Steven smiled at that, nodding his head and following her out of the room as she began making her way down to the lower floors, Jasper and Lapis meeting them halfway as Jasper spoke. “My Diamond, Lapis Lazuli said you requested my presence?”

“I did indeed, you and Lapis are going to accompany me and Steven to where my damaged palanquin is, for it has tecnology in there that could help me find something of extreme importance to me, something that was lost to me when the corruption wave hit. I don't know if there will be gem beasts there or not, but just in case, I want you there to take care of it.”

“I will my Diamond,” said Jasper, all of them warping away and then appearing on another one outside of an area Steven had never seen before, Pink Diamond gesturing for them to follow as they made their way through the woods and out onto a rode.

It took them a few hours, but eventually they reached a place that had a fence, telling people to stay out, and with a sign saying please underneath it.

“This looks like that thing dad said he saw when he was going after mom,” said Steven, wiping his eyes, which had been leaking since they had drawn close to the fence.

“Were close,” said Pink Diamond, the gem grabbing steven before leaping over the fence, Lapis and Jasper following suit as they headed up the path, but soon they stopped when they saw what was ahead of them.

It was a palanquin, but it was blue, not pink, and it was fully intact.

“No….” said Pink, walking a bit forward as a tear fell down her cheek, “No it can’t….”

“Oh Pink….”

Pink Diamond turned to the voice, heading over and peeking over some bushes to see a figure she hadn't seen in years, her sister, Blue Diamond.

“I’m sorry,” she heard Blue say, “I’m so sorry, I should have done more. Yellow says it will all be over soon, but I wonder what you would think, this is your planet after all….I still think it is….”

“Sister!”

She had not meant to say that out loud, nor had she meant to stand at her full height, but the damage was done.

Blue whipped around, her eyes widening in shock, and her Pearl looking on with shocked silence as Blue stood up and spoke with a shaky voice. “P….Pink?”

Pink Diamond stepped out from the bushes, despite the whispered protests from behind her, the gem moving quickly to Blue before wrapping her arms around the gems legs and beginning to cry. “I’ve missed you….so much.”

Blue stood there in shock for a long moment, then fell to her knees, the larger gem wrapping her sister up in a hug as she spoke to her. “Oh Pink, it really is you, I….I can’t believe it….”

“Believe it Blue,” said Pink with a smile, “I’m here, I’m real.”

“But how….” said Blue, “We….we all saw it, you….you were shattered.”

“It doesn't matter,” said Pink, “I’m alive, that’s all that matters.”

They held the hug for a while longer, then Blue pulled back, getting up and smiling as she spoke. “We must go to the ship at once then, Yellow and White must be told this at once.”

She made to lift her hand, only for Pink to grab it and stay her as she spoke. “Wait, Blue I can't leave, not just yet, I….I have some work that is very sensitive that I must….”

“Nonsense,” said Blue, making to lift her other arm, only to have Pink grab it and cause her to look concerned. “Pink stop this, I need to get you off planet now!”

“But I can't go,” said Pink, “I have….”

“Pink that doesn't matter,” said Blue, “I have to get you off planet, you are in grave danger here if you stay.”

“What do you mean, how am I in danger.”

‘Because Pink,” said Blue, “there is a geo weapon incubating deep within this planet, and it is due to emerge any moment, so I need to get you to safety now!”

“A geo weapon, what do you mean what kind of….”

“I will explain later,” said Blue, before wrenching her hands out of Pinks before grabbing her and beginning to carry her away.

“PUT ME DOWN BLUE!!!” yelled Pink

“No!” said Blue sternly, “I’m doing this for your own good, Pearl get the….!”

Suddenly a roar sounded, followed by blue getting hit by a shock wave which knocked her off her feet, as well as forced her to let go of Pink, who watching horror as Blue landed in a heap on the ground.

“BLUE!” yelled Pink Diamond, reaching out her hand before pulling it back as a large pink animal leaped in front of her, the creature growling as it stood protectively in front of her while Steven and the others ran up to her.

“My Diamond we need to leave now,” said Jasper, the gem looking to the skies to see a ship moving toward them, Blue Diamond’s ship.

“No I need to go help Blue….”

“We don't have time,” said Jasper, grabbing her and throwing her onto the beast's back as Steven and lapis climbed on as well.

“Pink!” yelled Blue Diamond, everyone turning to see her wave her hand, all the grass and plants wilting as the water was torn from them, which she then turned into ice spikes before sending them at lion and the others.

Lapis reacted immediately, using her powers to cause the ice spikes to explode into bursts of water, Steven looking scared as he turned to the beast’s head and spoke to it. “Lion, take us back to the beach house now!”

The animal nodded, roaring again and creating a portal and then leaping through it, Pink Diamond’s eyes never leaving her sisters as she screamed after her.

“PINK!!!”

*

She couldn't believe it, she had been there, Pink had been in her arms, but now….now she was gone, kidnapped by one of her own Lapis Lazuli’s, as well as the Jasper from earth.

She simply sat there, disbelief boiling in her like an angry flood till she felt a hand upon her arm, looking down to see her pearl looking at her with concern, which finally got her moving.

She lifted her hand, calling her Palanquin to her and stepping on board before grabbing a communicator and speaking into it. “Nephrite, have one of your subordinates meet me in my chambers and have her bring two diamond line communicators, I have urgent matters to discuss with White Diamond and Yellow Diamond.”

“At once my Diamond,” said the commander, before the communicator turned off and Blue Diamond felt her Palanquin dock with the ship.

She exited into her lavish chambers, collapsing into one of her more comfortable seats as a lower rank Nephrite walked into the room, presenting her the two diamond line communicators before leaving the room as she activated them.

When the screens cleared, she saw her sisters diamonds waiting and ready to berate whomever had decided to use the line, only to blanch when they saw it was her. “Blue Diamond,” said Yellow Pearl, White Pearl already having left the screen to retrieve her diamond as her fellow spoke. “I’ll, I’ll get Yellow Diamond at once.”

She vansished from the screen, and then she saw a hand grab it, Blue watching as Yellow and White came into focus as the two looked concerned, White Diamond chosing that time to speak.

“Blue, what reason do you have to call, you know we are making our way to the zoo right now to pay our respects to our.....”

“I know,” said Blue, “but something important came up that I needed to inform you about. I….I was on Earth….”

“Blue I thought we talked about this!” Yellow said sternly, “You are not to visit there anymore, it's not safe!”

“I know what we talked about, but I….I wanted to say goodbye, one last time. But that is not important, while I was there I visited Pink’s Palanquine, and while I….I was saying my goodbye’s….I….I found her.”

Both White and Yellow looked confused, the former staring at her with concern before speaking. “What do you mean by her?”

“I found Pink, she was there, she’s alive!”

Blue looked excited by this, but White and Yellow only became more concerned, Yellow speaking up and trying to keep her voice calm as she spoke. “Blue, we have gone through this before, she isnt….”

“I know we have Yellow!” yelled Blue, “But this time is different, I have proof, Pearl show them.”

Blue Pearl nodded, walking up and activating her gem, which projected what she had witnessed to them, Yellow and White looking on in stunned silence till the images ended, and then White spoke.

“It….it’s true, she….she’s alive!”

As WHite seemed lost in this news, Yellow decided to speak on what she had seen. “Why was she struggling against you?”

“I don't really know,” said Blue, “she said something about work, but I didn't care, I even tried tell her about the geo weapon but….”

She saw Yellow shaking her head vigorously, but the damage was done, White had heard.

“Geo weapon, what geo weapon, Yellow what is she talking about?”

Blue saw white light appear on yellows face, indicating that White now had a screen on her, which caused Yellow to sigh before speaking. “I placed a new geo weapon in the crust of the earth near the end of the war, one which was left to incubate till it emerged and destroyed the planet, thus insuring that we would never have to think of that planet again.”

White glared, before sighing as she spoke, “We shall discuss this later, right now we need to form a plan, for from what I could see, he was kidnapped, and by her own Jasper no less, so tell me yellow, how could such a thing have happened, for I am pretty sure there aren't supposed to be any gems on that planet.

Yellow cringed, the gem looking worried as she spoke to her superior, gripping her arm to provide herself comfort. “One of my peridot’s reported that there seemed to be gems who had survived the corruption wave, gems which called themselves….Crystal Gems.”

White’s glare intensified, “And why did you not inform me of this?”

“I….I felt that I could take care of it myself, that….that is why I sent the Peridot and Jasper there with the Lapis, who informed them of many things about those gems. I lost contact with them for a long while, but then the Peridot got ahold of me through the diamond line which had been left in Pink’s base, she tried to get me to shut down the cluster because she said she had come up with methods which we could harvest the Earth's resources without damaging it, but I….”

“Let me guess, you let your emotions rule your decision and told her that you didn't care about the resources of Earth.”

Yellow nodded, “Y….yes, and then she questioned my objectivity before calling me a clod!”

White stood there for a moment, and then she nearly doubled over with laughter, Yellow looking indignant and Blue looking surprised, for it had been thousands of years since White diamond had openly laughed in front of them, not since Pink had been around.

Finally she got ahold of herself, White smiling as she spoke, “Well at least one gem had the guts to tell you you were being stupid, but now, but now we have a bigger problem. Pink Diamond is alive, and most likely in the hands of the Crystal Gems, and we also have a un-authorized geo weapon to worry about.”

White placed a hand on her chin, the gem looking pensive for a moment before speaking. “Blue, head back to your colonies and amass your fleets, Yellow and I shall do the same, and then we shall make our way to Earth.”

“You expect resistance?”

“If the crystal gems survived the corruption, they could have found a way to free their compatriots from the same fate, so yes, I expect heavy resistance, especially if Rose Quartz is still alive.”

The other two diamonds faces became dark at the mention of that name, Yellow’s eyes beginning to glow with a fierce light, while Blue took in deep breath to keep her powers in check. “Very well, I shall get moving at once, to the return of our sister Pink Diamond.”

“To the return of our sister Pink Diamond!” said Both White and Yellow, before ending the communication, Blue immediately activating her ships com and speaking to the commander, “Commander, set course for my home colony, and send word to my fleet to begin mobilizing their troops, and make ready for war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect things to pick up in pace from now on, for war is coming, and it wont be pretty. Expect to see the return of Bismuth, and expect to see Pink Diamond handle the mater of the forced fusions and the cluster, so stay tuned.


	10. Our Army: Part 01

“My most Illustrious Diamond, you know I hate to contradict you, but this is highly….”

“Silence Holly Blue!” said Blue Diamond over the intercom, taking immense satisfaction to see the gem quiver in fear as she spoke to her. “I have made my wishes clear! I want the Gems from the Prime and Beta kindergartens to un-bubble the Rose Quartz soldiers, and then I want you to send them all on a rescue mission to earth and rescue Pink Diamond from her captors!”

“But….But my Diamond, Pink Diamond is….”

“PEARL!!!” roared Blue Diamond, moving aside so that her pearl could stand beside her before speaking again. “So her the images.”

Her pearl did so, Holly Blue Agate’s face morphing from concerned to shocked, then amazed. “My word, she is alive. But my Diamond, what about my security, who is going to help maintain the facility while they are gone?”

“I have already dispatched a group of my beast quartz soldiers, they will care for the facility and the humans, and I can promise they will better company than those pitiful excuses for gems.”

“I see….but what about the earth gems, I mean what’s to stop them from turning traitor like their brethren before them?”

“If they do, then they will be wiped out when our invasion fleet arrives to conquer that pitiful planet. So get ready for expansion Holly Blue, for once we are done, we will have a lot of specimens for you to add to the collection.”

“Oh thank you my most flawless of Diamonds,” said Holly Blue, “I shall get ready at once to receive them, till next we speak.”

The transmission then ended, Blue smiling to herself as she went back to her recliner, sighing a bit before groaning as she saw her pearl looking at her with concern. “What is it Pearl?”

“My Diamond, while I normally don't question your decisions, do you really think it is wise to let Pink Diamonds Rose Quartz gems roam free, I mean, she was betrayed by a Rose Quartz gem.”

“I know….but they deserve a chance to redeem themselves for Rose Quartz’s crimes.”

“….And if they betray us?”

“Then I will shatter them as Yellow has been demanding that I do for centuries. Now go, get my Palanquin ready for our arrival, for I shall need to meet with my court at once if all is to move smoothly….we can't loose this time.”

*

“ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!!!”

Steven felt he would have seen many things in his life, especially if, like the gems, he wasn’t going to die of old age. But never, not once since he had met her, did he ever think that he would see Jasper yell at a Diamond, let alone her own Diamond.

“Jasper….?”

“For hundreds of years, you pull of the greatest undercover act in the history of gems, leading the Crystal Gems in rebellion from behind the scenes, and then you manage to pull off one of the greatest cons ever by faking your own shattering. And then, thousands of years latter, you piss it all away by walking right up to Blue Fucking Diamond and nearly getting carted off back to Homeworld! So I will ask again, are you fucking stupid?”

“Jasper she was hurting,” said Pink, “I….I couldn't just let her suffer like that.”

“You should have,” said Jasper, “You should have waited for her to leave, then we could have completed our mission without her knowing we were there. But now she knows, and what's worse is her pearl saw it to, so she will be able to prove to the other Diamond’s that you are alive, and you know what is going to happen then? They will summon their fleets to them and launch a full scale assault on this planet to find you, and they will wipe out anyone and anything that gets in there way!”

“I….I’m sorry,” said Pink Diamond.

Jasper looked at her a moment, then she sighed, the gem sitting down heavily on a nearby rock before speaking again. “I know you are, but that won't change the fact that you just thrust us into a war for a second time, and this time….I honestly don't know if any of us will make it out of this alive this time.”

Silence reigned for a long moment, and then Lapis spoke up, the gem having decided to look the place they had found themselves in while Jasper had ranted at Pink Diamond. “Steven, what is this place?”

“Oh,” said Steven, “this is my mom’s armory, I guess Lion thought this place would be safe for us to hid for awhile, at least till we feel safe enough to return home.”

“Lion?” asked Pink Diamond, till she felt something nudge against her, and look to see a large pink Lion staring at her, and suddenly she was awash in a feeling of familiarity.

“….It can’t be.”

She shifted her body till she was kneeling in front of Lion, the animal sitting down to allow her to examine it, Steven and the others watching as she moved aside the lower part of it’s mane, revealing a shiny pink pearl gemstone upon its chest.

“It is true….” said Pink Diamond, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked into Lions eyes, seeing recognition in them as she spoke. “It is you….isn’t it my Pearl?”

Lion nodded.

“Um….what are you talking about?” asked Steven, looking confused as she watched Pink Diamond stand, though his confusion only mounted as she began to sing, singing the same song which she had used to cure Jasper.

Almost at once, Lions form turned into one of light, the gemstone remaining the only solid thing as it began to shift and change, till finally it took the shape of a tall, lanky Pearl, a fine long gown draped across her body, and her hair cut in a similar manner to Pink Diamond’s.

Pink Pearl looked around a bit, then her eyes fell upon Steven, smiling at him as she spoke in a soft, gentle voice. “Hello Steven, it’s….it's nice to finally speak to you.”

Steven just stood there for a long moment, and then he ran to her and leaped into her arms, the gem giggling as he tackle hugged her before rubbing his head as she spoke. “I’m glad you're not freaked out.”

“Are you kidding me,” said Steven with star’s in his eyes, “this is awesome! We can go out for snacks, have together breakfast, and you could actually go on missions with us and Opal won’t be mad at you!”

“She may still be mad,” said Pink Pearl, “Me and Pearl didn’t actually get along that well, I always got along better with Blue Pearl.”

“Oh….”

Pink Pearl then let him go, looking to her Diamond before speaking in a calm tone. “We need to get back to the Crystal gems at once, but first, Steven, I need you to open the armory up so that we can bring everything back.”

“But how are we supposed to do that?” asked Steven.

Pink Pearl smiled, then pointed to her gem.

“Oh.”

Steven then got to work, beginning to bring out item after item, save for the light cannons, which were already back at base. When everything was collected and in Pink Pearl’s Gem, Pink Diamond walked over, smiling a bit before speaking to her with a bit of hesitance. “Pearl, if it is alright with you, I would like to go in and see if my chest is still in there, there are some items we will need, if war becomes inevitable.”

“You’ll have to watch out,” said Pink Pearl, “Steven’s put a lot of stuff in there, and Rose put a few things in there too after she met Greg.”

She then tapped her gem, her entire stomach turning to light which allowed Pink Diamond to climb inside.

“That is really freaky,” said Jasper, the gem looking a bit uncomfortable as Pink Diamond’s head suddenly popped out as she looked concerned.

“Steven, you didn't by chance see a gem in here did you?”

“Um….what did this gem look like?”

“Rainbow in color, and looks like a square sided bowl.”

Steven’s face fell, “Oh geez….yeah, I saw it.”

“Where is it, cause it’s not here, and Rose told me that Bismuth was a very dangerous gem.”

“Yeah….yeah she was?”

That go a confused look, so Steven motioned for her to come sit down, the gems who were in the armory sitting around him as he spoke. “I accidentally popped the bubble that was around that gem, and found out that she, Bismuth, was one of the original crystal gems.”

“Well that explains how the crystal gems have such fine material weapons and armor, there was always a good saying on Homeworld, if you don't have a weapon of your own, get it from a Bismuth.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but keep going with what you were saying.”

“Ok,” said Steven, “Well anyway, we got to hang out with her a while, and she even told me some encouraging words, about how I didn't need to be her, I could be myself. But….but then she took me to her forge, and showed me a weapon….well it was a weapon I couldn't use, that I felt wasn't right.”

“What was it?”

“She called it a breaking point, it….its a weapon which was designed to….to shatter gems in an instant, and could be used by any gem.”

 

The gems around him all looked shocked, and then Jasper got up and walked to the edge of the platform before throwing up, everyone save for Lapis running over to her as she stood up shakily.

“I’m alright,” she said, her from shaking as she walked back with everyone before sitting down, Jasper hesitating a moment, before looking at Steven and speaking. “I’m sorry Steven, it’s just….to think a gem, any gem, would willingly make such a weapon, and planned to mass produce it….it sickens me to no end.”

“What?” said Steven, “but you wanted to shatter me!”

“I wasn't in my right mind back then Steven,” said Jasper. “Even during the rebellion, our policy was to destabilize and bubble gems to be sent back to homeworld, where they would be judged and either sent to a reformation center or they would be shattered. To….to make shattering so easy, it's not right, nor should it ever be right.”

“I felt the same way, I told her that even….but….but when I did it reminded her of when she had told my mom about that weapon, and she started thinking it was me. We….we fought, and I was forced to poof her, then I told the others….so now she is in the bubble room in the temple.”

There was a long moment of silence, then Pink Diamond got up and touch Pink Pearl’s gem, before disappearing inside and coming out with a chest Steven had seen in there, setting it down and focusing on her own gem before speaking. “If things go the way I know they are going, we will need this Bismuth to forge weapons for our army, and I have a way to get her on our side, I just hope she is willing.”

She forced a key, which went into the lock and unlocked the chest, Pink Diamond reaching in and pulling out a bubbled gemstone, which Jasper actually recognized.

“I recognize that gem, that’s Snowflake Obsidian, the reaper of the rebellion….what is she doing in a bubble.”

“Rose came to me one day, she said she had told her something about someone she loved, something which caused her to dissipate her own form, and refused to reform. I only ever spoke to her once about her love, a bismuth beyond compare, and if the bismuth you talked about is the same one, then Snowflake is the only one who can get through to her.”

She then popped the bubble, touching the gem and seeming to cause it to glow, everyone backing away as the gem reformed, Steven gasping in recognition as he realized the gem who was now collapsed on the floor was the same snowflake who had been with his mom when they had formed the crystal gems.

She slowly rose up, her hood keeping her face hidden as she turned to see Pink Diamond, Snowflake gasping a bit as she spoke to her. “My….my diamond, why have you woken me….I….I don't wish to be around, I….I can't take the pain which is in my heart.”

Pink Diamond smiled in understanding, leaning down and cupping her cheek in her hand before speaking. “Snowflake, I know you want to rest, but I need your strength, for I need you to convince Bismuth to side with us in for the war that is coming.”

“War that is….” said Snowflake, before understanding hit her, “how….how long have I been out?”

“It’s been over five thousand years,” said Pink Diamond, “the crystal gems one the war, but because of a blunder I recently made, a new one is on the way, and if we want to have a chance of winning, we need her.”

“But Rose said she was shattered, she….she said she was shattered during the battle of the Ziggurat.”

“She lied,” said Pink Diamond, “Rose was forced to bubble her, after finding out she had made a weapon which was designed to shatter gems on the battlefield.”

Snowflake looked shocked, “No….no it can't be true, my Bismuth would not….”

“But she did,” said a voice, causing both Pink Diamond and Snowflake to look over to see Steven looking sad, Snowflake walking over to him and looking him over before speaking to him.

“Who are you?”

“Um….” said Steven, “I….I’m Rose’s son, she….she gave up her form to make me, and I have her gem, so….so you could say I’m the new Rose quartz. My….my name is Steven.”

She looked him over, then spoke again. “Is what she said true, is my diamond speaking truth about my Bismuth, did she create a weapon to shatter gems.”

He nodded, “I….I had to bubble her a second time, she….she tried to shatter me, because I didn't want the weapon used because of how wrong it was. She….she’s bubble in my home, I….I can take you there if you want.”

She nodded, and much to his surprise, turned her face to Pink Pearl. “Pearl, do you know this place he is speaking of?”

Pink Pearl nodded, then sent out a shock wave which turned into a portal, Steven looking at her in shock as he spoke. “You can still make Portals?”

Pink Pearl nodded again, then they wall walked in, appearing on the beach outside the temple, which caused Snowflake to look up in surprise as she looked at its face. “I know that face, that is the face of Rose, Garnet, and Pearl’s fusion, it's been so long.”

“Come on,” said Steven, leading them up the steps and then opening the door, walking in to find the gems all sitting around looking concerned.

“Steven!” said Opal running up to him and hugging him, not noticing the other gems as walking until she heard a sharp gasp from garnet, looking up and gasping as she saw who was standing in Stevens house. “Snowflake!”

Snowflake turned from looking at Garnet, looking surprised as she was wrapped up in a hug by a gem she didn't recognize right away, but soon she felt Pearl’s presence within what she realized was a fusion, and hugged her back with a smile.

Garnet joined the hug, all of them holding each other close, till Opal heard a cough behind her, Opal turning and gasping as she saw Pink Pearl, Opal walking over to her before looking hesitant as she spoke. “I….I know you might not recognize me, but I….”

She was stopped as Pink Pearl hugged her, the Opal standing there confused for a moment before returning the hug, holding her close as all watched.

As they hugged, Pink Diamond walked up to Garnet, who was still hugging Snowflake, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention before speaking to her. “Garnet, I need you to show Snowflake to the bubble room and give her Bismuth’s bubble, don't ask me how I know it’s there, just do it. Then, I need you to come back up here for a meeting, I am afraid I have some bad news for everyone and I need you present.”

“Ok,” said Garnet, before gesturing for Snowflake to follow, the two heading into the temple before Pink Diamond looked down at Steven and spoke.

“Steven, I need you to bring Peridot here, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title states, this will be a multi part chapter. Next part is going to involve the Amethysts and Gems from the Beta kindergarten un-bubbling the Rose Quartz Gems, as well as the encounter between Bismuth and Snowflake, so be ready for that.


	11. Our Army: Part 02

8XL looked at all the Rose Quartz gems bubbled above her, the thought of un-bubbling them all making her nervous, but it was what she was commanded to do.

So, her and the other gems from earth began popping the bubbles, and once that was done they all backed way, watching as the gems reformed and stood tall and proud in all their glory.

8XL had to suppress a whistle, for while yes, most quartz soldiers were grand, these gems were in a league of their own. Standing a good head taller than any of them, and each in their old outfits which signified their allegiance to pink Diamond, they began working out the kinks in their forms, while one of them, the most imposing of them all, turned to 8XL and spoke in a commanding tone.

“You there, what is your designation?”

“Amethyst 8XL mam, from Facet Five!” said 8XL, standing straight as some of her long forgotten programing kicked in, for she was originally made to serve under the command of a Rose Quartz such as the one speaking to her.

“I am Rose Quartz 4AB from Facet One, second in command of the Rose Quartz legion, and I demand to know where we are and what purpose were we dissipated and bubbled, NOW!”

8XL gulped, “Mam, I am sorry to report that you were dissipated bubbled due to the betrayal of Rose Quartz 4AA over five thousand years ago, for fear that you may turn traitor like her. As for where you are, your are currently in a one of the many chambers aboard Pink Diamond’s Human Zoo.”

“I see,” said 4AB, “then for what reason were we released, has the traitor finally been apprehended?”

“No mam, you have been released for a very important assignment by Blue Diamond, but I am afraid I cannot say more, that is for Holly Blue to tell you.”

“Very Well, then lead the way to this Holly Blue.”

8XL nodded, turning on her heels and moving with the rest of the earth gems out of the room, followed closely behind by the Rose Quartz soldiers, all of whom were looking around as they walked.

As they moved, Carnelian moved up to 8XL, the gem looking nervous as she spoke. “XL, I don't like this, I mean they have been bubbled for a so long, and now they're being let out, this can't be good.”

“It will be ok Carnelian,” said 8XL, “I’m sure Blue Diamond has a good reason for this….at least I hope.”

They eventually reached the room Holly Blue was in, everyone gathering inside as she turned around and smiled, though 8XL could tell it was a forced one. “Ah, good, you brought the Rose Quartzes, Excellent, now we can get….”

“Agate,” commanded 4AB said, her commanding tone seeming to irritate Holly Blue as she spoke. “What reason have we been un-bubbled, I demand you tell us at once!”

“Grr….” said Holly, looking like she wanted to let loose on the soldier for being so rude to her, but much to 8XL’s surprise, she relented. “Very well, I shall tell you. Five thousand years ago Rose Quartz 4AA made us believe that the illustrious Pink Diamond had been shattered, which eventually lead to us abandoning the earth colony and leaving it as a lost cause. However, several hours ago Blue Diamond was visiting the failed colony and ran across Pink Diamond alive and well on the planet's surface, and tried to bring her back to her ship to take her back to Homeworld. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped by what Blue Diamond believes to be a surviving group of Crystal Gems, who managed to snatch her from Blue Diamonds clutches before whisking her away to an unknown location.”

“Do you have anything with which we can identify the kidnappers.”

Holly Blue nodded, pull out a device and throwing it upon the floor, which began displaying images she had selected from what Blue Diamond had shown her.

“But wait,” said Skinny, pointing at the big gem picking up Pink Diamond, “That’s Jasper, you're telling me she went traitor?”

“Unfortunately she appears to have done so,” said Holly Blue, “She and the Lapis Lazuli made their escape on that beast, which seemed to be under the command of that small human, though I have no Idea how a human could come to command such a beast.”

“This is troubling,” said 4AB, “Do we have any idea on if this enemy has any basses or allies?”

“Luckily we do,” said Holly Blue, “Yellow Diamond was gracious enough to give us a current report on what has been going on on the earth, and her scouts managed to uncover the location of an a enemy gem base.”

She waved her hand, images appearing of a temple like structure and of several gems in combat, but when a particular gem appeared on the screens, 8XL freaked out. “That’s 8XM!”

Everyone turned to look at her in confusion save for the Amethysts, so she spoke up. “The Amethyst under me never emerged from the ground, I was worried she was a dud, but this shows she is alive.

“And working for the enemy,” said Holly Blue scornfully.

“Maybe not of her own volition,” said 4AB.

“What!”

“Think of it,” said 4AB, “She most likely emerged after the war, and was most likely found by these rebel gems, so she has no idea who her true family is, or who she is meant to serve. 4AC?”

“Yes Mam,” said one of her fellows, her hair tied in a ponytail, and her standing a bit shorter than the others.

“Make sure that the Amethysts recovery is added to the list of our prime objectives, also make sure to add that Pearl as well, for White Diamond will want her recovered.”

“Why would she her?” asked Holly Blue, “she’s just a Pearl.”

“That is White Diamond’s personal Pearl,” said 4AB, “so she will want her recovered, but if you don't believe me contact her yourself, for I am sure an Agate of your standing has a direct line to the diamonds on her person.”

Holly Blue hesitated a moment, then sighed as she turned and headed out of the room. “Look over the data and prep yourselves, for when I return, you are to disembark for Earth at once….all of you.”

*

Holly Blue made it to her personal quarters, sighing a bit and pinching the bridge of her nose due to the stress of this situation. She hated this, having to play nice to those tainted gems, but she had to. Either way, she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore, and soon she would have better company.

Putting that aside, she reached for the diamond shaped stone situated on her desk, picking it up and setting it to speak with white diamond, before letting it go and waiting for the call to pick up.

As was expected, White Diamond answered the call herself, for she rarely had a pearl that would last long enough to become dedicated to her work. “Ah, Holly Blue, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“Well my diamond, as per Blue Diamonds request, I had the Rose Quartz gems un-bubbled, and during their mission briefing, the leader 4AB told one of her subordinates to make one of the rebel gems a priority for retrieval, for she said she was important to you.”

“Do you have images of this gem?”

Holly Blue nodded, typing on her desks console and pulling up one of the images which had come in Yellow Diamonds report, White Diamond’s eyes widening as she saw it, total shock seeming to set in.

“Is…is this real?”

“It is indeed, this was one of the images sent to my by Yellow Diamond, and you know she is all about sending accurate information.”

“…They made her a priority yes?” asked White Diamond.

“Indeed.”

“How high a priority?”

Holly looked confused, “Not that high I assume, I mean she is just a Pearl…”

“SHE IS NOT JUST A PEARL!!!” roared White Diamond, causing Holly Blue to look frightened and salute on instinct.

“I…I’m sorry my diamond, I didn't mean to…”

“Silence!” said White Diamond sternly, waiting to see if Holly would speak further but then speaking further when it was clear the agate was doing as she was told. “Let me make this abundantly clear for you, My Pearl is to be given the same priority as Pink Diamond, and if they fail to retrieve her, I will make it my mission to see you shattered for their failing, now go!”

Holly nodded, discontinuing the call and running out of the room, wondering as she did so if this is what other gems felt when she terrified them.

*

When the call ended, White Diamond walked to her nearby throne and collapsed into it, wrapping her arms around her body as her mind was flooded with thoughts. Pearl, her beautiful, loving and perfect Pearl was alive, alive and living on the planet that had taken so much from her.

Getting up, she activated her gem, the image of her Pearl and herself appearing on the floor before her, White Diamond severing the connection and watching as Pearl began to move, playing an old memory from long long ago.

“My Diamond,” mouthed the hologram, White Diamond supplying the voice as she watching her moved toward her, looking nervous. “I….I know it may be beyond my station, but I….I have something I want to ask of you.”

“What is it?” asked White Diamond.

“I….well, it’s….it’s been a long time since the….the time we fused, and I….I was….I….”

“Speak Pearl, I don't remember making you to stutter at me.”

“I….I want to fuse with you….again….”

They stood in silence for a moment, then White Diamond spoke. “Truely?”

Pearl nodded, “I….I want to be her again, be Rainbow Diamond. She….she was perfect, and I….I want to feel that again, to be perfect again, p...please.”

White Diamond seemed to hesitate, then she sighed, before shrinking down her size and moving over to Pearl, cupping her cheek in her hand before speaking. “I will admit, I have wanted it to, for she….we were more perfect together then was are apart, but we can’t, at least not for a while.”

“But my diamond the voices…” started Pearl, only to gasp and clap her hands to her mouth, looking concerned.

White Diamond became concerned as well, her eyes widening as she looked at her. “Pearl, what do you mean the voices?”

Pearl hesitated, then spoke up. “My diamond, I….ever since we unfused, I have been hearing a voice….her voice. It….it’s like she is still there, in my head, wanting to exist, wanting to take over. I….I’ve managed to ignore her for a while, but today it got really bad, which is why I wanted to fuse with you today.”

White Diamond hesitated, then sighed again, “You have nothing to fear Pearl, for I share the voices to, so I understand what you are going through.”

 

“You….you do?”

White Diamond nodded, “yes my Pearl, I do, so….I shall grant your request, for maybe it will help alleviate the both of us for a time.”

White Diamond ended the memory before the two could fuse, her legs and arms shakind as she headed to the door out of her chambers, her mind focusing on one thought and one thought alone, which she said aloud as she left the room.

“We will be together again my dear….precious Pearl, and this time, we will never….ever be split apart, I….we promise….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely turn into a four part chapter, but be ready, things are coming to a head.


	12. Our Army: Part 03

The first thing she was aware of when she reformed was that she was in a different place. It wasn’t her forge, nor was it that weird pink field she had appeared in before being dragged out by Ste….Rose in disguise.

She looked up, seeing thousands of bubbled gems above, and immediately she wondered, how many of them were Homeworld gems, which immediately caused her to growl.

“You know, that look of anger never fit you Bismuth, at least I never thought so.”

Bismuth spun around, her eyes widening in shock at the sight before her, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. “Sn….Snowflake?”

The gem nodded, rising from her cross legged position and moving over to her, pulling her hood back to let her snow white hair to cascade down her back, before stopping in front of Bismuth and looking up into her eyes.

“I….” started Bismuth, “I thought you were shattered.”

“As I did you,” said Snowflake, the gem lifting up a hand to rub one of Bismuth’s cheeks, Bismuth grabbing her hand and kissing it, which caused her to smile a bit before her face fell, Snowflake looking away and she spoke again. “Bismuth, I was un-bubbled by someone I trust beyond measure, just as much as I trust you, and she told me something about you that I don't want to believe, so I must ask. Did you make a weapon that could shatter gems?”

Bismuth froze, her from shaking a bit, for she could tell how loaded that question was. But, if there was one universal truth, it was that she could never lie to her precious Snowflake. “Yes, I created a weapon like that, I….I called it a Breaking Point.”

“….why would you make such a thing, its wrong….”

“No it’s not,” said Bismuth, deeply hurt that her love would think so. “Snowflake this weapon would have won us the war, it would have protected our friends and allies, and it would have freed all gems from homeworlds tyranny!”

“And what about those gems?”

“What?”

Snowflake looked at her with a glare, “What about the other homeworld gems, the ones who didn't fight in the war, would you shatter them as well?”

“What….of course not, they didn't do anything wrong….”

“Oh didn't they?” said Snowflake, “they supported our enemy, and made sure they could continue their vicious war machine against us, don't they deserve the same fate as those they support?”

“No….now it shouldn't be like that, they didn't do it by choice….”

“Some of them did!” yelled Snowflake, “So they deserve the same fate as those who fought us, the same fate my sisters received!”

Bismuth looked frightened, “I….Snowflake what are you talking about?”

“DON’T,” yelled Snowflake even louder, the gems eyes flashing dangerously as she spoke. “Don’t you dare do that, not when you were there to witness it! You were were there remember, you told me about it, how you were there in the Grand Arena on Homeworld when they brought out my sister Snowflake Obsidians, how you were there when they spoke about how I, the most gifted and most loyal of them betrayed her diamond and helped start a rebellion upon her diamonds first ever colony! You were there when they forced my sisters to their knees, and you were there when Homeworld shattered them! They died for my crimes, they died for my sins, so shouldn't all the gems of Homeworld die for the the sins of their brethren?”

“N...no, that's not what I made the breaking point for at all, I told you why I made it….”

“But it is Bismuth, because the same words you used to justify shattering our enemies was the same ones used to justify shattering my sisters. They said they had to do it to make sure they would not betray their diamonds like I had, to make sure that the gems of homeworld were safe….to protect all homeworld gems from my virulent gem strain!”

“But I wouldn't use it for that, you know that!”

“You might not, but others would, and it wouldn't be hard for that to become the majority!”

Then, before Bismuth could speak further, Snowflakes gem, which was located on the middle knuckle of her left hand, glowed with a deep black light, and suddenly Bismuth could see nothing but cold, all encompassing darkness.

“So tell me Bismuth,” said Snowflake, her voice sounding like it was coming from all directions as Bismuth spun around in panic. “Tell me, knowing all this, why would you create a weapon that would hurt me like this, as well as others who suffered the same kind of pain?”

“I told you why!”

“Not all of it!” said Snowflake sternly, “those can't be your only reasons, for the Bismuth I know wouldn't abandon her principles so easily to construct such a weapon when she knew how much it would hurt the ones she loved, and she wouldn't attack her leader because just because she didn't want to use the weapon she had made, so why did you do it!”

“I….I….I WAS ANGRY OK, I WAS TIRED OF WATCHING MY FRIENDS DIE OUT ON THE BATTLEFIELD, AND I WAS TIRED OF THE FACT WE PUT SO MUCH EFFORT INTO KEEPING OUR ENEMIES ALIVE! I MADE THE BREAKING POINT SO THAT I COULD MAKE THEM HURT LIKE I WAS HURTING, TO MAKE THEM PAY FOR EVERYTHING THEY HAD DONE TO ME AND THE FRIENDS I HAD LEFT! AS FOR WHY I ATTACKED ROSE, WHEN SHE TOLD ME THAT IT WAS WRONG, THAT IT WASN’T RIGHT TO USE SUCH A WEAPON BECAUSE IT WOULD MAKE US LIKE THEM, I SAW THAT SHE WAS RIGHT, AND THAT SHE WAS BETTER THAN ME BECAUSE OF THAT, BUT I COULDN'T ACCEPT IT. SO I ATTACKED HER, AND I ATTACKED HER AGAIN WHEN SHE….and I attacked Steven when he said the same thing to me thousands of years later.”

She collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her face as her body became wracked with sobs, the distraught gem barely noticing when Snowflake appeared out of the inky black and kneeled down, the gem wrapping her arms around her.

“I….I’m sorry Snow, I….I shouldn't have made it, I was just….just blinded by my anger and my sense of justice I couldn't see i had….that I had become like those I hated. Can….can you forgive me?”

“It will take time,” said Snowflake, letting the darkness fade away as she looked into Bismuth’s eyes, Snowflake dawning a serious look as she spoke to her. “But first, you owe several gems an apology, and you also have some new allies to meet. So let’s go my love, for soon, we will have a new war to fight.”

*

Peridot looked up as her signal device began to ring.

She grabbed it, seeing that it was Steven calling, and quickly answered the call. “Steven, what is it, I’m kinda busy right now….”

“Peridot, I need you to get back to the temple right away, something big happened, something really big, so you need to get here now.”

“Steven I would love to but we have a bit of a complication here at the lab, a complication I can't leave just yet. I’ll explain when I get there, but till then I need to concentrate on this fully.”

She then hung up the phone, hesitating a bit before looking at the hastily made structure she had created, inside of which was tinny looking little amethyst gem, mewling happily as it sucked on its own foot.

She gulped, “Oh why did this have to happen to me!”

*

Steven was just about to try and call back Peridot when the temple door to the burning room opened, and Snowflake and Bismuth walked out, everyone in the room freezing as she froze as well, the gem looking concerned before speaking up. “Well, ain't this awkward.”

“Are you here in peace?” asked Opal at once, causing Bismuth confusion, for she didn't know this gem.

“Um, who are you?”

“I am Opal, the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst, now answer my question, are you here in peace, or are you here to attack Steven again?”

Bismuth hesitated, then she spoke up, “I….I’m not here to fight, I’m here to help….if you’ll have me.”

The gems all hesitated a moment, then Opal walked forward and hugged her, the gem smiling as she spoke. “I’m glad your back.”

She then pulled away before gesturing to the new gems Bismuth hadn't seen, hesitating a moment before deciding to speak. “These are some of our new allies, one of which you didn't get to meet, while the rest are new. That one there is Lapis Lazuli, that one is Jasper….and those two are Pink Diamond and her Pearl.”

Bismuth’s eyes widened, “Wait what, you're telling me we have a diamond on our side, when did that happen?”

“Apparently we have always had a diamond on our side.”

“….Ok, you guys are going to have to fill me in, for I feel I have missed a lost since I was bubbled.”

*

“Estimation to earth 8XL?”

“We should be there shortly commander, then we can figure out where we want to land and go from there.”

4AB nodded her head, before returning to her cross legged position with her fellow gems as they zoomed through space. She had to admit, while she was glad to have a mission to do, she was extremely worried about what would happen when they got back home, especially when they found their diamond. By all rights, she could have them shattered for what 4AA had done, and in all honesty, she didn't know if she liked that option.  
Plus, there was the fact that they could have all stopped this long ago, for 4AA had come to them to try and convince them to come over to her side, but they had refused. They should have poofed her and bubbled her then, but she deserved a warrior's death, not the humiliating defeat that would have befallen her if they had all attacked her.

Sighing, she lifted up her hand and summoned her weapon, a massive tower shield with a rose embedded in the center of it, the symbol of their legion. 4AA had been their indomitable leader, and they had been her wall, each with Bismuth crafted spears so sharp they could cut anything in front of them. They were the best, but obviously they were flawed, how else could she justify 4AA’s rebellion.

And if that was true, this would most likely be their last mission.

*

“Well, I’ll admit I never thought I would see this, but I am happy to have you with us Pink Diamond, I just wish it wasn't when a war was on our heels.”

“I wish it was that way to,” said Pink Diamond, the gem looking saddened as she spoke. “However, we now have bigger problems, for while Blue was trying to get me off planet, she mentioned that there was a Geo Weapon inside my planet, so I need to ask, do any of you know of it?”

There was hesitance among the gems for a moment, and then Garnet spoke up. “Near the end of the war, Yellow Diamond became interested in fusion due to what happened with Sapphire and Ruby, and began experimenting with fusion, specifically forced fusion.”

“Forced fusion….wait, are you telling me she restarted the Intarsia Project?”

When she saw the confused the looks upon all the gems around her, she sighed before shaking her head with a laugh. “I guess that was one of those things only I was privileged in knowing, so I will explain. The Intarsia project was a project that was originally started by Blue Diamond, who wanted to see if two opposite gems could fuse. She found out that they could, and she found out that the gems which resulted from the fusions were in fact much stronger than a naturally born version of that gem. So, with that in mind, she decided to see if they could make such a fusion permanent.”

“Wait, like us...but more so,” asked Garnet.

“Yes, except they would not be able to un-fuse, even if they had been destabilized. However, the project fell through, for the forced fusions turned out to be two unstable, and would often go mad, so she scrapped the project and erased any knowledge of fusions between two different types of gems, for she feared that such gems could potentially rival the power of the Diamonds themselves.”

“Well I wouldn't doubt it,” said Bismuth, “after we met Garnet we started experimenting, and we created some pretty powerful fusions, Especially me and this old girl here.”

She wrapped an arm around Snowflake, who began blushing as she tried to pull away. “Bismuth stop, you're embarrassing me!”

“Ah come on babe you know you love it,” said Bismuth, before donning a look of concern when she saw Steven seeming to vibrate with excitement. “Hey Ro….Um….Steven, what’s got you so excited?”

“Could I see your fusion, please?”

Much to his surprise, both Opal and Garnet looked nervous at this, Opal clearing her throat before speaking to Steven. “Steven, I know you might be excited to see Bismuth and Snowflake’s fusion, but that fusion is really dangerous, more dangerous than even Sugilite. She….she was often known as the black death by both homeworld and crystal gems, for….for how dangerous she was.”

“Wait,” said Jasper, pointing at Bismuth and Snowflake obsidian before speaking again, “You two were the ones who made Black Opal?”

They both nodded, and then Jasper held out her hand for a shake, causing Bismuth to speak up, “What?”

“It would make me happy to shake the hands of the two gems who were the only ones to ever terrify me, for your fusion is probably one of the most terrifying things gems ever to grace a battlefield.”

They shook her hand, then Snowflake spoke up. “Well, we got a bit side tracked, you were saying my Diamond?”

“Well, once the project was halted they never spoke of it again accept to inform me about it, but I guess Yellow decided to revive it….though how it could be used to make a geo weapon I will never know.”

“Well….from what you have told us,” said Opal, “It seems that Yellow Diamond decided to take a different approach to the project….at least when it came to what she used to make the forced fusions.”

“What do you mean?”

Garnet spoke, “She took the shattered remains of Crystal gems and forced them together, creating gem mutations.”

Everyone who didn't know about this gasped, Jasper looking sick, Bismuth looking like she was going to blow a fuse, Snowflake looking horrified, and Pink Diamond mirroring her reaction. “Wh….why would she do that, she….she know’s shattered gems still have….still retain vestiges of their former selves, why would she do that to those poor gems.”

“We don't know, but it eventually lead to the creation of the geo weapon Peridot identified as the cluster, a massive forced fusion consisting of thousands upon thousands of gem shards, which she left to germinate in the planet's crust. It was meant to emerge from the crust and rip this planet apart, but thanks to Steven, the Cluster has been disabled.”

“What did he do that?” asked Jasper, looking impressed.

“He was able to enter the collective mind of the cluster, and with his help, it was able to bubble itself, keeping it from taking its new form.”

“I….I see,” said Pink Diamond, looking saddened before speaking again. “Well, with that out of the way, that leaves us with just one thing left to….”

She was stopped as the door to the house opened, everyone turning to see Peridot standing outside with a bundle in her arms, and Connie was standing behind her, looking excited as she bounced on her feet.

“Peridot, where have you been we were beginning to worry that you….”

“YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME YOU COULD HAVE BABIES!!!” cried Connie excitedly, Peridot blushing hard as the rest of the gems looked confused, before she moved part of the bundle aside, revealing the face of a small little amethyst, sleeping peacefully in the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we have gem babies, also expect the Famethyst's and the Rose Quartz Legion to show up next chapter.


	13. Our Army: Part 04

4AB was sitting in shock, her arms wrapped protectively around a ruby soldier which they had rescued from space, one of five which they had recovered. The Rubies had freaked out when they had seen them, especially the one who she was holding, for they had, according to that Ruby, had a run in with the Rose Quartz.

It frightened 4AB, for in all honesty, she had been hoping that 4AA was dead, but now….now she would have to confront her commander, and most likely that confrontation would come to blows.

But the most disturbing thing was the description the Ruby had given her, for she had described the young human that had helped kidnap Pink Diamond, which puzzled 4AB greatly. If that was really 4AA, then why was she masquerading as a human, a human who, judging by the captured images from Yellow Diamond’s report, was struggling with his powers as a gem.

It didn't make sense, 4AA was the strongest among them, mastering many powers that took the other gems many, many years to master, especially when it came to healing gems. Of all of them, only three of them had ever unlocked the ability to heal, 4AA, herself, and 4AC. When they had found out that they could heal cracked gems, 4AA has wanted to tell their Diamond so that it could be shared with the rest of the gems.

But 4AB had been afraid, for she feared that their new power would make it so that they could not fight upon the battlefield anymore, for there were no gems who could heal others not even the Diamond’s could say they had claim on that power….well, save for Pink Diamond, and no one was going to tell a diamond that she couldn't rule.

So she had stayed 4AA’s hand, and now she was going to go there and possibly destroy her, which was sounding less and less like a good idea the more she thought about it.

“No,” she said aloud, “I am a soldier, and I will do my duty….no matter how much I hate it.”

*

“Oh isn't she the most precious thing!” cried Pink Diamond excitedly, her and Opal cooing over the little amethyst as it giggled happily due to the way they were treating it, all the while the rest of the gems were questioning Peridot about her.

“Look, all I know is I was watching the gem vat, and when its gem fully formed, it took the shape of that little thing right there, which started chirping and making all these little noises while hanging onto the edge of the vat. I made a little nest for it while I figured out what to do, then I just decided to take it over to you guys.”

“Peridot don't be rude,” said Pink Diamond, handing the bundle to Opal as she looked at the gem, “She is not an it, she is an adorable little gem.”

“Yeah, well news flash Pink Diamond, if what I saw in your memories is right, you wanted to use this to convince the other diamonds that we can abandon grem harvesting, and it wont work.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because the Diamonds want full grown gems right from the get go, not little baby gems that are going to have to be taken care of, and plus, we do have to account for the organic factor.”

“What do you mean organic factor?”

Peridot sighed, “You made this possible by mixing in organic substances with mineral substances, and White Diamond will most likely see this as a pollution of our species by an inferior substances, no matter how much benefit it will provide.”

“I still have to….” started Pink Diamond, before everyone nearly fell as the ground shook, and the sound of many loud thrums echoed from outside.

“Several objects have just entered the atmosphere,” said Garnet, “Quick, everyone outside!”

They all ran out, everyone looking up at the sky to see several Roaming Eye ships descending toward the beach.

“Pink Diamond, I think it’s best you get inside,” said Garnet.

“No, I want to….”

“GO!” yelled Garnet, the gem glaring at her till she went inside, and then she began to run down the stairs.

They quickly got down to the beach, watching as the ships landed and opened up, but then Steven, who had his shield out, gasped as he watched the impossible happen.

One by one, a large group of gems who looked like his mother exited the ships, the most imposing of them all waiting for them all to exit before yelling out a command. “Quartz Legion, form up!”

As one, they summoned massive tower shields, before slamming them upon the ground and forming a wall of shields, and then they did something impossible, reaching into their gems and pulling out spears which they placed into the gaps of their shields, taking on the appearance of a spiked wall as their leader spoke. “Amethysts, Jaspers, Rubies, form up behind us and stand ready!”

Amethyst’s then poured out of the ship, followed soon followed by the Jaspers the Rubies, all of them pulling out their weapons and standing ready as the leader turned to the group. “Crystal Gems, I am Rose Quartz 4AB, and I demand that you hand over our Diamond at once and then surrender yourselves to our Authority!”

“The Crystal Gems will never surrender to you!” cried Garnet, summoning her weapons along with the others, though they didn't look as confident as her.

“Fusion, be warned, my time on the battlefield bay have been short, but I have never lost a battle in my life, and I don’t plan for this to change. We are the Legion, and we will see you brought low before our might if you do not surrender!”

“And we are the Crystal Gems!” cried Bismuth, “We’ve survived impossible odds before, so get it through your head, we’re not surrendering!”

“….Cannoneers, lock light cannons onto them and fire!”

Suddenly, Quartz soldiers materialized on top of the Roaming Eye’s, light cannons in hand and already charged, the gems firing the weapons before, just as they were about reach the Crystal Gems, Pink Diamond leaped down in front of them and blocked the blasts.

When the smoke cleared, Pink Diamond was revealed to be glaring at the quartz gems, who were all staring in shock, till 4AB spoke. “M….my Diamond, you….it really is….”

“SILENCE!” roared Pink Diamond, her body actually glowing do to all the power she had just absorbed, the mighty gem watching as 4AB cowered before her. “4AB, I demand you explain yourself at once, this behavior is unbecoming of one such as you.”

“My Diamond I was only following orders,” said 4AB, “We were ordered by the Diamond Authority to secure you at all costs, and these rebels stand in our way of doing so.”

“And what if I were to say I don’t need to be rescued, what if I were to say that they are protecting me?”

4AB quirked an eyebrow, “My Diamond, these gems kidnapped you from Blue Diamond, who was going to remove you from this planet for your own protection.”

“….4AB, you know I am incapable of lying to you….correct?”

“Of course my Diamond,” said 4AB, “You and the Legion rose from the same rock, the same soil, so we are connected, and always know when a lie is being told.”

“Then I have to tell you this, I was the one who started the Rebellion against homeworld, I supplied the rebellion with critical information from behind enemy lines which allowed them to wage their war, and I had your leader, 4AA, help me stage a shattering so that I could slip out of the sight of my fellow diamonds, as well as send them a message that this planet was not theirs to destroy.”

There was a long moment of hesitation, then 4AB lowered her shield, the gem looking horror struck as she spoke. “You….you aren't lying….but how….”

“Because I fell in love with this planet,” said Pink Diamond, “you all know how much I loved it, is it so hard to believe that I would want to protect the planet that made me?”

“You could have petitioned for it to become protected,” said 4AB, “you could have done anything, anything else would have been preferable to Rebellion.”

“Even if I petitioned for earth to become protected, it would have been shot down due to it being so rich in resources. This planet is pre-dispositioned to making quartz gems, powerful ones, and that is something Homeworld would have never let go, so my hands were tied.”

“But….but….”

Pink Diamond moved forward then, the gems parting as she embraced 4AB, who stood their for a long moment before beginning to cry as she hugged her back.

“Shh,” said Pink Diamond, holding her close before looking up toward the Amethysts, smiling at them before looking back to Opal and speaking. “Opal, if you don't mind defusing for a while, I think Amethyst should get an opportunity to meet her sisters.”

Opal hesitated, then nodded her head, defusing and becoming Pearl and Amethyst once more. Amethyst hesitated a bit, but after an encouraging look from Pearl, she walked over to the Amethysts, who preceded to pile onto her and hug her as the group laughed in joy.

Meanwhile, Jasper had become surrounded by by her fellow gems, Carnelian clinging to her protectively as Skinny spoke to her. “So, what convinced to quartz that could to turn rebel huh, that must be an interesting story?”

“Not much to it,” said Jasper, before pointing to Pink Diamond and speaking, “got into a fight with her, and that proved she was who she said she was, so I joined up with my diamond. Still a bit weird though, viewing these gems as my allies, but they support my diamond, so I shall support them.”

Near the ships, Steven was cautiously approaching the Rubies, focusing on Eyeball as he spoke to them. “I….I’m sorry for leaving you guys out there, I didn’t want to, it’s just….you guys were so set against us, the gems thought it wouldn't be safe.”

“Just tell me one thing,” said Eyeball, “are you really Rose Quartz, or was that a lie to make me feel better?”

“….Rose Quartz is part of me, but I’m not her, I’m my own jem. I….I thought it would make you feel better to at least see a part of her, even if only a small part.”

Eyeball hesitated a moment, and then extended her hand. “I forgive you, just don't do anything like that again, we're allies now, and allies need to trust each other.”

Steven accepted her hand, then jumped in shock as he heard collective screams of excitement, turning to see the Amethysts all gathered around the little amethyst which Peridot had brought and fawning over it.

But soon he was dragged away from that, feeling a hand on his shoulder and looking up to see Pink Diamond smiling down at him. “Come on Steven, it’s time to meet the rest of your family.”

She walked him over to the Rose Quartz gems, both of them stopping in front of 4AB as Pink Diamond spoke to them all. “Rose Quartz gems, this is Steven Universe, son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz 4AA, and inheritor of her gem. He is part human, as well as part gem, so be patient with him, for he is still learning about the gem part of himself.”

The Rose Quartz gems hesitated for a moment, then 4AB knelt down so that she could better look at Steven, then she spoke. “Steven Universe, as acting leader of the Rose Quartz Legion, I and my sisters swear fealty to you, who inherited our great leaders gem. We swear that we will not only fight alongside you, but we shall do our very best to help protect this world and those you hold dear.”

“I….I accept,” said Steven, reaching out a hand to 4AB, who shook it and smiled, before rising up and looking to Pink Diamond. “My Diamond, what do we do now?”

“Set up Camp,” said Pink Diamond, “and consult with the gem known as Garnet, she will help get you all situated. As for me, I have some work I need to do, but I promise I’ll come speak with you when it's ready for completion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final part of our army.....hopefully, but once this multi part chapter is done, Pink Diamond is going to try and negotiate with her sisters, so stay tuned.


End file.
